Friday the 13th: Back from the Grave
by The Swooce
Summary: Three years after the events at Crystal Lake, Kenny and Jenny are sent to Pinehurst to get their lives back on track. However, when Jason returns with a vengeance and old problems begin rising, Kenny and Jenny will need to race against Jason in order to save their friends...and themselves. Rated T for language, sexual references, violence, and dark themes.
1. The Beginning

_-THREE YEARS LATER-_

"So, Mr. Riedell, how have things been since the last time we talked?"

Honestly, I couldn't say anything. Despite it being five years since the massacre at Crystal Lake, since seeing people I had grown close to die in horrific ways, seeing Jason Voorhees of all people go on yet another killing spree.

And with his most horrifying form yet.

"Well, I haven't talked to the other survivors in six months…" I said as the therapist jotted down notes in his notepad. I briefly looked at some of the pictures on the wall of inspirational quotes, but they did little to ease me. "Tell me Kenny, why haven't you talked to them?" I hesitated briefly at this.

"I don't know, the last time I tried to talk to them in person was in May." I said. "What happened?"

"Both were too busy." I said. The therapist paused briefly, looked over his notes, then turned to me. "What triggers the episodes?" He asked. "Whenever I'm near there, I just panic…" I responded, and the therapist turned to me with a look of newly-found knowledge.

"I have an idea, why don't you, every day, go closer and closer to the woods." My mind nearly shattered at this, but I kept my cool. "Why?" I asked. "Wouldn't it get worse?"

"Well, my idea is that the longer you stay near the woods, the less frightened you become." He replied. "What I want you to do is get closer every day, and when you eventually enter, you do something inside, like a picnic." The therapist suggested, and honestly, it didn't sound like a bad idea.

Until I actually went into the woods.

* * *

I shook myself awake as sunlight shone on my face, blinding me briefly. Upon waking up, I noticed I was in a shuttle bus of some kind. It was odd, so I pinched myself to convince myself I was awake. I felt a sharp pain as a result, confirming that I was awake. I looked over to my left, and noticed Jenny was next to me, which surprised me as I hadn't talked to her in a while. She was slumped against the door, dozing off in an admittedly adorable way. I was about to wake her up when my eye caught something.

A large, white house came into view, looking somewhat empty. I don't know why, but it kinda unnerved me. I looked out of Jenny's side, and saw a large, red barn that looked rather old and unused. As I began to lean over, the car suddenly halted, nearly causing me to fall on top of Jenny. From the rearview mirror, a middle-aged woman turned back towards me. "If you can avoid fucking in my car and get out, that'd be great, because we're here." Embarrassed, I slightly shook Jenny, who still remained asleep. I proceeded to get out through my side and open the door to carry Jenny inside the house. As the shuttle drove off, I felt my arms weaken a bit, likely because I had just woken up and was carrying a human.

"Hey, need any help?" I heard a voice say. I jumped a bit, startled by it and was a bit confused when I didn't see anyone. Then I looked down to see a young man with dark, brown hair grinning at me from his wheelchair. "Sorry man, didn't mean to scare you." I sighed.

"It's fine." The man wheeled towards me a bit, one hand on his right wheel. "I gotta get something to let people know I'm nearby, I'm tired of accidentally scaring people." He looked up at me again and gestured to the porch. "Set her down, don't worry." Hesitantly, I set her down and turned back towards the wheel-chaired man. He then extended a hand to me. "Hey, I'm Marco." I shook his hand. "Kenny, Kenny Riedell." The man known as Marco smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kenny, welcome to Pinehurst."

* * *

 **Well, finally it's here, the sequel!**

 **Now, I know Kenny wasn't voted in, but I still have a lot of fun writing him.**

 **We meet our first new character that is named, which is Marco McBride, and it is pretty feckin obvious that he's based off Mark. I got the name because I love the name Marco and McBride from Tom McBride (Who played Mark).**

 **Also, Jenny's back, and the beginning is going to be an important part of the story, which will show how Kenny ended up at Pinehurst.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Welcome to Pinehurst

_-November 16th, 2018-_

As I stood at the entrance of the woods, my breath was hitched in my throat. This was the first time in three years that I had seen anything within the area of Crystal Lake. I stood there for a few moments, right at the edge of the woods, petrified of the woods that changed my life forever. I took a deep breath, and stepped one foot into the woods.

As I expected, there was nothing at the moment, although that might be my mind playing tricks on me. I proceeded to take out my phone and call my therapist.

"Mr. uh.." I forgot his name rather easily. "Blackburne, how are you?" Mr. Blackburne asked. "I'm at the woods, and I'm standing here." A pause, then Blackburne spoke again. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"Worried, I feel like something's watching me..." I heard the small flip of a paper. "I want to attack it..." Another pause.

"Well Kenny, that's what it's like having PTSD."

 _-PRESENT DAY_

Pinehurst…

When I heard that word utter out of Marco's mouth, I quickly felt chills run down my spine. I don't know why, but hearing the location name freaked me out. Marco, noticing this, patted my leg. "Hey, why don't we go inside?"

I accepted his offer immediately.

Inside was rather spacious, which I had expected, but I had also noticed the lack of people around. Marco, sensing my unease, spoke up. "It's still early in the morning, so everyone's still sleeping." I sighed a bit of relief. "So why're you up?" I asked.

"I'm head of the center, so I have to keep up on everything." Marco simply replied. "It's my duty as the head to make sure that everything is fine, even if it means sacrificing sleep." I smirked, seeing as in a way, he reminded me of my old self, before Jason showed up. Marco proceeded to wheel down the hallway into the kitchen, which was rather small and littered with dirty dishes, pots, and pans.

"Sorry for the mess, Selena was supposed to clean them, but I saw how exhausted she was and I decided she do it tomorrow." I smiled. "At least you're fair." Marco nodded. "I mean, not to myself, since I can't reach the sink because…" Marco gestured at his wheelchair. "Think you can cook?" Marco asked, and I shook my head. "Unless you want hot dogs on an open fire, then sorry."

"It's fine, I would've liked hot dogs anyways." Marco then wheeled over to a dinner table, likely where dinner was usually eaten. I noticed that one chair at the end was missing, which Marco again noticed. "That's where I sit, I'd say why but I'd sound like a broken record player at this point."

"What happened to you by the way?" I hesitantly asked, and Marco paused. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Marco then cut me off, smiling. "It's fine, people ask so I've gotten used to it." Marco said. "Car accident, that's all."

"How can you be so...optimistic?" I asked, a bit bewildered by his attitude. "I always look on the bright side of life, and hey, at least my arms are ripped!" Marco proceeded to flex, and yes, he was pretty well muscular. He then wheeled himself over to a staircase near the kitchen. "Up there's the bedrooms, there's some bunk beds, and they're all set to male and female, but that unfortunately doesn't mean that they're all going to follow the rules…"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "There's two couples here, each going off on their own and doing the deed." Marco said, and I felt a twinge of sadness, as Chad and Tiffany tended to do that. "There's been times where Lyle and Daphne snuck onto the nearby property to screw each other, and that just ends up getting the cops involved, some really pissed off neighbors, and we've gotten threats of us being shut down."

"I've dealt with those type of people before, the ones who snuck off." Marco looked at me amused. "Well, perhaps you can help me out then!" Marco then rolled outside in front of a chopping area, with a large axe in one of the logs, and upon approaching, I noticed Marco's face look conflicted. "You alright?" I asked. Marco shook his head. "I just keep thinking about what happened here thirty years ago." Curious, I decided to ask further.

"What happened?" I asked, and Marco sighed. "Back in 1989, there were some...attacks…" My blood ran cold at this. "Some guy went mad and chopped another guy up, and one of the paramedics was his own dad.." I think I heard about this somewhere a while back from Tommy. "The paramedic, Roy Burns, murdered a bunch of the residents here, including some unrelated people, including some greasers, one of the resident's entire family, and even his own partner." Marco paused. "It's crazy to think that someone would go that mad to imitate Jason Voorhees."

Just as I heard that, I began to hear voices. Adam's crying in despair, Eric's weak breathing, Chad's whimpering, Vanessa's pained screams, Deborah squealing in horror…

I felt my hands grab the sides of my hair and begin the pull as Marco looked at me concerned. "Kenny, are you-" I looked at the axe stuck in the wood, and without even thinking, I ran towards the axe, picked it up, and began chopping at the wood as if I were a madman, screaming my head off.

"Kenny!" Marco yelled. Marco went back inside and I heard him yell to someone, and seconds later, a man with a large beard and glasses, a young man with a turquoise shirt and brown hair, and a young hair with black hair rushed out and grabbed hold of me. "Kenny, chill out!" Marco yelled. I ripped away from them and continued chopping until I felt something blunt hit my head.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

 **Well, here we are, longer than last time, and we got some backstory with Kenny and it's revealed that he has PTSD.**

 **We got also reference to Part 5, and Marco is aware of the murders.**

 **Now, we add stats**

 **ALIVE: Kenny Riedell, Jenny Myers, Marco McBride, Johnny Myers, Marion Parish, Mitch Floyd, Alicia Olivo, Lyle Miller, Daphne Craigson, Selena Duncans, Jerry Devins, Victoria Sanders, Mr. Blackburne**

 **DEAD: nun**

 **CIAO!**


	3. Meeting the Residents

_-November 22nd, 2018-_

Six days had passed since I had learned of my diagnosis. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, the disorder where one has difficulty recovering from a certain event in their life. Honestly, I should've expected it, hearing that I was suffering, but just hearing it out loud was so damn shocking to me. Additionally, the way Mr. Blackburne revealed it with so little hesitation and in such a nonchalant way, it just bothered me.

At this point, I had just entered the woods, and I had, at the recommendation of Blackburne, began to do certain activities such as play solitaire or have a picnic, anything to ease my minds from the woods. I found a nice, open area to sit at, and luckily, since I was adjusted rather well to the outdoors, I adjusted quite quickly.

"Kenny?" I heard Mr. Blackburne ask on the phone. "Yes?" I asked in return. "Your time is up, you've been inside for an hour and it's time to head out." I sighed, looking down at the deck of cards I had set up for solitaire. "Really?" I asked surprised. "Yes Kenny, I do believe we're getting somewhere good, you're close." Blackburne explained. "Why don't I come with you on the thirteenth and observe?" I nodded over the phone, and agreed that he should, even though that number did kind of freak me out, as it was synonymous with Jason.

The next session would be our last.

 _-Present Day-_

The first thing I felt was a throbbing pain on the back of my head, as if I had been hit with something like a pipe. What I heard was the slightly familiar spinning of a fan next to my face, and I felt cool air brush against my cheek. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw a familiar face sitting next to me, smiling.

"Jenny?" I asked, and I quickly felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and I returned the hug. "Kenny, are you alright?" Jenny quickly asked. "Yeah, I'm ok, let me see you…" Jenny let go and I noticed a lot more from her, and I slowly realized why she accompanied me to Pinehurst.

Her eyes were sunken, as if she hadn't gotten sleep in nights, which should explain why she was asleep for so long in the car. I realized she was also wearing one of my tank tops, which gave me a look at her scarred arms. Unfortunately, I think they looked intentional, which worried me. Had I been gone for so long that Jenny couldn't handle herself?

"What happened to your arms?" I asked, and Jenny hesitated. "I couldn't handle it, and my parents didn't believe me...so…" Jenny gestured at her scarred arms. "I needed help, and when I heard about your incident, I decided to head to Pinehurst."

I looked down guilty. "I'm so sorry Jenny, if I had been with you for a while…" Jenny shook her head. "It's ok, you couldn't have known…" Jenny sighed. I sat up and winced as I held my head, wondering what exactly hit me. "Hey Kenny, think you can turn around so I can get dressed?" Jenny asked, and without hesitation, I did just that. A few moments later, I got dressed and I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see a familiar man standing in front of me. He was bearded, with ashy, black hair and a colorful bandanna with small glasses.

"Hey, Marco wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready." The man said, his voice hoarse and his breath rancid. "Sorry about yesterday, but I'm just saying, I didn't choose to hit your with my bong." So that was what I was hit with. The bearded man proceeded to remove his glasses, and I got a look at his bloodshot eyes, confirming he was very likely a smoker. "I'm Mitch." The man said. "Mitch Floyd, and you?"

I waved my hand to keep the stench away. "Kenny Riedell, and this is Jenny Myers." I gestured at Jenny, and Mitch stared for about ten seconds and turned towards Jenny. "Hey, there's a guy with the same last name here." Mitch, then, without warning, walked down the stairs. Jenny and I followed him, and upon entering, Jenny's eyes widened at one of the people sitting at the table, who I recognized as one of the people who tried to stop my episode. "Johnny!" Jenny yelled and ran towards him. Johnny turned and hugged Jenny back, confusing me, Marco as well.

"You two know each other?" I asked. "Yeah, he's my brother!" Jenny smiled, and Johnny did as well, but his face faltered when he saw me. "Hey, Johnny, he's fine." Marco spoke up. Johnny slowly nodded and released Jenny and sat down with Jenny next to him. Sitting down, I noticed about three seats were empty, which Marco noticed as well.

"Don't worry, I'll give the rest a while, so you can meet everyone." Marco said as he used his hands to pry himself up into somewhat of a standing position. "Everyone, as you can see, we have two new residents." Marco said. "Kenny Riedell and Jenny Myers." I looked around the table at the faces looking at me.

Including Mitch, Marco, and Johnny, there were seven other new people at the table eating their breakfast. On my right, there was Mitch, a black woman with curly hair and a orange bandanna, a woman with large cheeks and black hair, a man with a flat cap and blonde hair, and a woman with blonde hair. On my left was a woman with bright, blonde hair staring intently at me, a woman with black hair and tan skin, a woman with dark hair, and Johnny.

"So, why doesn't everyone introduce themselves?" Marco asked. Immediately, the man with the flat cap spoke up. "I'm Jerry, this is my girlfriend Selena." I did remember Marco mention Selena at one point as the woman he sent to bed because she was tired. "I'm Kenny, nice to meet you." Jerry smiled. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy your time here." The dark haired woman then spike. "I'm Alicia Olivo." Alicia smiled at me warmly, while the black woman at the end glared icily at me. "Francine." The woman said quickly. "We call her Fox alot." Francine glanced over at Marco, shrugged, then went back to eating.

"I'm Marion Parish, the most beautiful one here." The bright blonde haired woman spoke up. Admittedly, while she did look attractive, she wasn't my type. Jerry grinned at me. "She likes you man." I sighed, of course she did. The tanned skin girl went next. "Victoria Sanders, and my friend is Sierra Losecar." Marco sat down. "There's three others, Lyle, Daphne, and Shaun."

A knock on the door gained our attention. "That might be one of them, Kenny, think you can open the door?" Sighing, I got up and opened the door, and was quickly met with a familiar hockey mask. I paused, starting to hear the voices, and in front of me, the person wearing the mask began laughing.

"What's wrong man?" The person said, removing the mask to reveal a chubby, curly haired man. I grabbed my head, and starting to panic, tackled the man to the ground and began to punch him repeatedly. "Kenny!" Marco yelled as Jerry, Mitch, and Francine began to attempt to pull me off. "I killed you already!" I yelled at the man clutching his bloody nose as he looked up in fear.

"Shaun, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Marco yelled. Shaun proceeded to look over at me in guilt as I began to calm down. "Kenny, it's okay…" Jenny spoke up. "It's okay…" Jenny proceeded to hug me and run her hands through my hair. Shaun stood up and shyly walked over to me. "Wait, are you Kenny Riedell, the guy at the camp?" Shaun asked. Jenny, angered at him, nodded furiously. Shaun's eyes widened. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Shaun quickly said. "I-I didn't know, I didn't mean…"

Marco grabbed his arm. "Shaun, cleanup duty." Shaun sighed. "But, that's the worst job." Marco glared at him. "Shaun, you basically triggered him, I think it's fair." Shaun looked at the ground in sadness. "Okay Marco, I'm really sorry."

Suddenly, police siren wailed in the distance, which worried me a bit, and when Marco looked out the window, he sighed. "Not again…" Marco wheeled outside and the rest of us followed. Outside, a man with black hair and a woman with brown hair stood there covered in a blanket, likely nude. Marco wheeled up to one of the cops and said some words to one of the officers and eventually put his hand in his palm in annoyance. Marco then wheeled over to the couple. "This is Lyle and Daphne, two dimwits who decided to have their playtime on the neighbor's property." Lyle glared at him, and I noticed he was one of the people who helped Marco out when trying to control me.

"Hey, it was fun, right Daphne?" Daphne nodded while Marco glared at him. "Do you want us to get kicked out?" Marco practically yelled. "This is the third time this month I had to deal with the police and bail you idiots out!" We then saw a car come up and an elderly man and a woman stepped out and glared at us. Marco sighed. "Here we go again."

"You dumb little runts!" The man yelled. "This is the third time I've had you little shits christen my wife's tulips with your spunk!" Marco wheeled forward. "I know Mr. Grissom, I'm sorry on their behalf." The woman spoke up. "You're lucky these cops are here to protect you, we'd skin you and cook you for dinner!" The man glared at us more. "Edna, let me handle this!" Mr. Grissom stepped forward and noticed me and Jenny. "I see you got two new turds here, one is probably a prostitute on Barker street and the other probably just got out of jail!" Marco wheeled back a bit. "Bob, that isn't cool!" Bob glared at him. "I'll say what I want about this immigrant!" Bob stepped closer to me. "Mark my words boy, I'll get the president to send you back over the border!"

It took me a lot of strength to not punch this racist asshole in the face. "Stop now Mr. Grissom!" Marco yelled out, and Grissom simply walked over and tipped Marco's chair over, sending him onto the ground. "Let's go Edna, and I better not see any of you little shits on my property!" Bob glared at me again. "Especially you chimichanga." Jenny put a hand on my shoulder as they drove off along with the cops.

"Marco, you alright?" I asked. Marco nodded. "I should be asking the same to you." I nodded, but in reality I was literally pissed off at them. They were already worse than Chad, which is saying a lot. At least Chad wasn't racist or prejudice. I didn't notice one other person still standing, and my anger flared when I recognized him.

Benny Hummer.

* * *

 **Well, this is my longest chapter yet! With 1,920 words not including the authors note!**

 **Now, we met the characters, along with two racists. By the way, the Grissoms are part of the F13 lore!**

 **And Benny Hummer is here, the reporter who got Kenny in trouble with that fake news article.**

 **Plus, we found out Jenny has a brother, huzzah!**

 **It also appears that Marion might be eyeing Kenny...**

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **Chad is my dad 2169:** **OMFG! IT'S HERE, IT 'S FINALLY HERE!** **THE SEQUEL! I just hope that Roy our Boy is somehow the killer in this story.** **Alas good luck for this story and I'll of course support it anyway I can, whether it be shouting you and both of your f13 stories out in my sequel to reviewing and stuff I'll support this with my life :).**

 **Response: I'm glad to see you're excited! With the whole Roy thing, I don't know how that's going to be possible as Roy did die in the movies...then again, Jason hasn't shown up yet, and thanks for the words and I really hope you make good on that promise lol!**

 **Ethan:** **I'm liking this sequel already.**

 **Response: Good to hear, I like to please!**

 **Godzilla183:** **Is Marco an homage to Mark from Friday the 13th part 2?**

 **Response: Yes, yes he is! BTW, I love Godzilla!**

 **NOW STAT ME FATHER!**

 **ALIVE: Kenny Riedell, Jenny Myers, Marco McBride, Johnny Myers, Marion Parish, Mitch Floyd, Alicia Olivo, Lyle Miller, Daphne Craigson, Selena Duncans, Jerry Devins, Victoria Sanders, Mr. Blackburne, Bob Grissom, Edna Grissom, Benny Hummer**

 **DEAD: nun**


	4. Calm Before the Storm

_-December 13th, 2018-_

Against my better judgement, I had decided to have Mr. Blackburne accompany me to the woods, where Crystal Lake laid nearby. I remember that day I climbed into his black SUV and my nose was rather pleased with the familiar scent of pine that I had known long before Crystal Lake. Blackburne noticed this.

"Ah, you're an outdoorsman?" Blackburne asked, and I nodded. "I was for five years." I responded. "The thrill of being outdoors for long periods of time and not having the regular stuff to keep you well fed is honestly kind of fun." Blackburne smiled. "My son's a kid who sits inside and plays games all day, if he met you, maybe he'd change his mind." I smiled. "I hope."

We eventually arrived and went into the woods and sat in the open area where I decided to play a game of Klondike while Blackburne watched me intently as he jotted down notes. As I began playing, I looked over at Blackburne, who oddly seemed uneased by the woods. Sighing, I set down the cards. "How about go fish, you seem a bit unnerved." I suggested, and Blackburne hesitantly sat down and dealt the cards.

We were about halfway into our game when we heard a branch snap and Blackburne turned toward the direction of it. I still sat, but my curiosity rose when Blackburne suddenly stood up and picked a large plank of wood off the ground. "Kenny, I want to try something different." Blackburne said, and I tilted my head in confusion. "Try what?" Blackburne proceeded to flip the plank over, and I saw three familiar words.

Camp Crystal Lake.

 _-Present Day-_

As soon as Benny and I made eye contact with each other, we glared harshly at each other. I remembered the day I met him, he tried to get an interview right after my experiences at Crystal Lake, and proceeded to pester me to the extent I left my coffee. Right after, as revenge for not giving in, he made a fake news article about I assaulted him, and I took him to court. Luckily, I won, and his reputation suffered quite a bit. But what was he doing here?

"You…" Benny snarled. "I expected to see you here you lunatic!" I glared back at him. "Why the hell are you here?" I asked. Marco wheeled to me. "Kenny, who is this guy?" Jenny stepped up. "Benny Hummer, he tried to get Kenny for an interview at a bad time, and when Kenny refused, Benny tried to make some fake news article about how Kenny beat him up."

"Shit, and I thought politicians were bad." Francine mumbled. Benny glared at us. "I see you got new friends, they can't replace the ones back at camp!" I started forward, but Jenny grabbed my shoulder. "Look at you, getting held back by a girl, you're really pathetic you know that?"

"Says the guy who tried to get me arrested and made a fake news article!" Benny glared. "All you had to do was give me an interview!" Benny yelled. "But no, you had to be an edgelord and be hard to get!" Marco wheeled forward. "Hey, leave him alone, and this by the way, is private property, so you're trespassing." Benny sneered. "Want me to tip you over like that old geezer did?" My anger flared more as Benny took out a camera.

"Hello everyone, I found my assaulter, Kenny Riedell and his little group of morons, stuck here at a mental facility!" Benny said into the camera. "Get a good look at them, see how they are so unstable!" I was about to go hit him, but I realized he was trying to goad me, so I restrained myself. As Benny kept taunting us, I noticed Shaun sneak behind him with a different mask, one of a goblin and stand behind him. As the rest of us began snickering, Benny grew confused.

"What the hell are you-" Shaun grabbed his shoulder and yelled out the most bizarre thing I've heard. "Macaroni!" Benny nearly jumped and dropped his camera, causing it to break into three pieces. "You asshole!" Benny yelled and began to scoop up the pieces of his camera and ran off. "I'll get you back!"

As Benny ran off, Shaun did a mock bow and walked over to Marco. "Thanks Shaun." Shaun smiled. "Welcome." Shaun then looked at me guilty. "Umm, Kenny, can we talk?" Shrugging, I nodded and followed Shaun inside. Once we were in the kitchen, Shaun spoke.

"I'm really sorry for earlier, I really am." Shaun said. "I didn't know you were that Kenny Riedell, the one at well…" Shaun hesitated. "You know." I nodded. "It's fine Shaun, but why are you trying to scare people who are dealing with PTSD?" Shaun sighed. "I know, it's a completely stupid idea, but honestly, I do it to deal with my own…"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Shaun glumly adjusted his collar and I got a good look at some rope marks. "Before I came, I was bullied for being big and for being jewish." I nodded, listening to his story. "One day, it got bad, and these nutjobs cornered me in the bathroom and...tried to lynch me…"

"Jesus Christ, I'm sorry man…" Shaun huffed, as if he was beginning to cry. "I gained more weight, and eventually, I tried ending it…" Tears welled at Shaun's eyes. "I wanted to distract myself, and pranking people was the way it helped…" I quickly pulled Shaun into a one-armed hug as he sobbed. "It's okay Shaun, it's okay…" Shaun sniffled. "There's days I don't want to wake up…"

"Shaun, it's okay…" The door opened and I saw Lyle stroll in cockily and look at us. "Get a room you homos!" I glared at him as he sauntered off, and eventually, the rest of the group came inside. Johnny walked over to us. "Hey, Marco wants a meeting, this is where we do our jobs." Shaun and I joined Marco in one of the smallest rooms in the house, where the only thing to note was a small TV. "Alright, so let's start when Daphne and Lyle get dressed." It took a few minutes, but the two eventually arrived and Marco started.

"I want to start with today's incidents." Marco glanced at Shaun, Lyle, and Daphne as he said that. "The first thing to note is that either intentionally or accidentally triggering an episode is not acceptable, and if you do so, you'll be assigned to dish duty for a week." Marco turned his attention to Daphne and Lyle. "Second, there will be no sexual relations on Pinehurst grounds." Lyle began to speak up. "Or anywhere else for that matter, you can do that when you're eventually released from Pinehurst." Lyle shut his mouth. Alicia raised her hand. "Yes Alicia?"

"Can we get to our jobs?" Marco sighed and took out a list. "Firewood chopping will be Jerry, clothes washing will be Jenny and Selena, room cleaning is Francine and Lyle, dish washing is Shaun, sweeping is Johnny and Daphne, and Marion, Victoria, Mitch, and Kenny will be doing gardening." Marco said. As soon as Marco dismissed us, we all went to our separate jobs.

Admittedly, despite my knowledge of the outdoors, I never actually had a garden, despite me actually wanting to have one. As I began to pull something out of the ground, Victoria stepped over. "I'm guessing you never had a garden?" I nodded and Victoria crouched. "At least you're pulling up weeds." Victoria proceeded to move a patch of dirt aside and drop a seed inside. "Hope you like tomatoes." I grinned. "I like tomatoes, not as much as kale, but it's alright." Victoria smiled back. "I'm sorry about Shaun earlier." I shrugged. "It's fine." Victoria then snorted. "I don't think that's how you get someone to like you." I raised a brow. "He likes you?" I asked, and Victoria nodded. "Don't get me wrong, he's sweet, but not very bright." I nodded in response, and we went back to planting. Suddenly, Victoria fell forward face first into the dirt as Marion stood over her, glaring. "No, not you." Victoria glared at her as Marion sauntered off and Victoria followed.

"Yup, that's Marion for you." I heard Mitch say. I looked at him confused. "She usually like this?" Mitch nodded. "She's a spoiled brat, and will take out anyone she thinks are a threat to her getting with her crush." I sighed, of course. "I'm guessing she'll be like that to everyone?" Mitch nodded. "Yup, except for one…"

Mitch gestured over at Francine, who I noticed in the window. "Her, why?" Mitch grinned. "She'd kick her ass in an instant." Mitch's face faltered into a frown. "I'll be honest, she was among my best friends, but after the accident, she hasn't been the same." I paused, curious of what happened.

"She accidentally hit a kid with her bike, and the kid died, which really messed her up." Mitch said. "I'm just here for drugs, but Francine…" Mitch sighed. "I miss the old her." I patted his shoulder. "I know that feeling man…" I said, thinking of myself. "I miss her Bart-style laugh, her savage comebacks, her awesome personality…" Mitch said. "I just want her back." I smiled. "You will man, I promise."

About a few hours later, the garden was finished and we ended up having some free time. 'So Marco, what can we do till dinner?" I asked. Marco paused for a moment. "You can go swimming, read, watch a bit of TV, or do more chores, although that last one is rather unpopular." I laughed and decided to do some swimming, and since my shorts fit well enough for swimming, all I had to do is remove my shirt. Outside, I noticed everyone except Shaun had the same idea, as he was still in the kitchen on dish duty. Jerry, wearing a pair of bright yellow trunks with white flowers, leaned over into the nearby lake. "So, who's first?" I decided to step up and dash towards the edge, jump, and land in the cool water.

"It's fine, except there might be something here." That I wasn't lying about, as I reached down and grabbed something large, and when I pulled it out of the water, it was revealed to be a bong, probably belonging to Mitch. "Hey, my favorite bong!" Mitch yelled. "I've thought I lost you!" Mitch proceeded to jump in the water, grab the bong, and hold it close while I just gave him a confused look.

"How did you lose it in the water?" I asked. "It's Mitch, he's basically high as a kite twenty-four seven!" Alicia yelled as she jumped in, and moments later, the rest of the residents jumped in. While Mitch cuddled his bong as if it was a kid and Marion's eyes were fixated on me, I decided to head over to Jenny, who was talking with Johnny.

"I'll let you two talk." Johnny said and swam off to talk with Jerry and Victoria. "Hey Kenny, how are you?" Jenny asked. "I'm fine, how was washing clothes?" Jenny sighed. "Long, but at least Selena has some good stories." I smiled. "Hey, that's good." Jenny paused and swam towards a small island, and I followed her. Jenny proceeded to prop herself up on a rock, giving me a look at her white bikini. I propped myself next to her. "Jenny, I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Jenny sighed. "It's ok, stop apologizing." I shook my head. "It isn't, I should've been there to help you." Jenny then proceeded to hug me, which I returned. "Jenny, I won't leave again…" Jenny smiled. "Thank you…" As we pulled apart, I found myself staring into Jenny's eyes, as she also stared into mine. Slowly, we began to move closer.

Jenny was then abruptly dragged away by Marion, who glared intensely at her, and Jenny returned it. I scooted off the rocks and went back into the water, and noticed Alicia getting out of the water. "Hey Alicia, where're you going?" I yelled out. Alicia turned back. "Just for a stroll." Alicia then walked off into the woods.

 _-Alicia's POV-_

As I felt the harsh dirt grind against my soles and the cool air breeze brush my body, I decided to sit down on a log to rest for a bit. My eyes eventually wandered to a nearby bush, where I noticed some rustling. Curious, I decided to step towards it.

I moved the brush away, and a raccoon scurried out, hissed at me, and continued on its way. I grinned. Wildlife, so majestic, but so angry sometimes.

I heard a branch snap behind me, and I turned to see someone tall with the mask Shaun used earlier today behind me. The person stood there in a blue jumpsuit, and it was obvious he or she wasn't from Pinehurst. "Are you lost?" I asked. I proceeded to point to the left. "Town's that way." The person didn't move an inch, which began to unnerve me. "This is private property, you can't be here!" I exclaimed.

The person tilted their head as if they didn't understand. I then looked down at myself, and remembered I was still wearing my swimsuit. "You pervert!" I yelled, and backed away. The person didn't follow at all, confusing me. It was like the person was stalking me.

"Look buddy, you need to leave!" I yelled. "Go to town!" Slowly, the figure moved towards me, startling me enough to begin dashing away to a nearby campfire. I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath, which was a giant mistake. I felt a large hand grab my throat, and the person from before towered over me with a roasting stick, and as I tried to scream, the person thrusted the stick forward, and I felt the stick slowly ram it's way down my throat. The edges tore at my esophagus, and I felt blood pooling in my throat as the person shoved me back.

With my last ounce of strength, I tried to pull the stick out, but it was almost impossible due to the extreme pain coursing through my body. All I could do is hold on for as long as I could.

Then my eyes permanently shut.

* * *

 **Well, my longest chapter yet with 2,401 words not counting the author's note.**

 **So, Benny Hummer is back and angry as ever, we learned more about the residents, Kenny and Jenny got closer, Mitch found his favorite bong, and we got our first death in the form of Alicia! Plus, for the first thing, someone other than Kenny has a POV!**

 **Now, sadly, no reviews, COME ON REVIEW THIS THING! COME ON!**

 **Stat me mommy!**

 **ALIVE: Kenny Riedell, Jenny Myers, Marco McBride, Johnny Myers, Marion Parish, Mitch Floyd, Lyle Miller, Daphne Craigson, Selena Duncans, Jerry Devins, Victoria Sanders, Mr. Blackburne, Bob Grissom, Edna Grissom, Benny Hummer**

 **DEAD: Alicia Olivo (Roasting stick rammed down her throat)**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter, ciao!**


	5. The Storm Approaches

_-December 13th, 2018-_

"Kenny, I want to see the campgrounds with you." My jaw dropped at Blackburne's words, as in all honesty, that was the stupidest idea I've heard. Basically, he's asking me to relieve the deaths of all my friends. "Mr. Blackburne, no offense, but that's an incredibly dumb idea." Blackburne sighed. "Kenny, perhaps you'll find more peace if you revisit the campgrounds?"

Sighing, seeing a bit of reason in his words, I stood up and led him to the entrance of the campgrounds. Immediately, a feeling of dread washed over me as I stepped into the campgrounds, ripped police tape at my feet. Not even a few steps in, I noticed a faint stain of dark blood on the road, and my mind flashed back to where I decapitated Jason with the pitchfork.

"Is this where you killed Jason?" Blackburne asked, and I nodded. Blackburne jotted down some more notes and we continued on, and we eventually noticed a familiar campfire, which is where poor Rob was killed. "Rob Dier, he died here." Blackburne put a hand on my shoulder. "Were you close to him?" I nodded slowly. "He was my third in command of some kind." Blackburne proceeded to walk over to the toolhouse, where the fuse box was and where Eric was injured, I met Tommy, and Brandon Wilson met his demise.

"Brandon died here, pitchfork through his head." I said. "I wasn't as close to him, but…" I punched the wall. "He didn't deserve death." Noticing the footprints leading away from the fuse box, Blackburne and I decided to follow them and we immediately came across a cabin with a broken window with a sharp, bloody shard of glass. Vanessa and Eric died here.

Behind me, a branch snapped, and Blackburne briefly turned to see what happened, but turned back. "It's nothing, let's keep looking."

I should've paid close attention to that snap.

 _-PRESENT DAY-_

Dinner time came within a few minutes, and due to the lack of Alicia, we had to wait for about five minutes before Marco decided she'd get a snack after dinner if she was hungry. I sat next to Jenny, Marion, Shaun, Mitch and Johnny, and across from me, Jerry, Selena, Francine, Lyle and Daphne sat while Marco was seated at the head of the table and Victoria was at the end. Tonight, it was Jerry's turn to cook apparently, and he whipped up some surprisingly good burgers.

"I took cooking classes at one point." Was Jerry's response when Jenny asked him how he knew how to cook. Dinner was full of conversation, but a few stuck out to me, with one of them being one of Francine's and Mitch's stories.

"So, one day, a guy tried to scam me with fake weed, so I told Francine about it." Francine nodded, smiling as well. "So Francine had this rottweiler and it usually took really nasty dumps, so Francine got the idea to dry the crap up, and pass it off as a blunt." I nearly spit out my food laughing as Mitch continued. "The scammer got it, and he immediately vomited from a blunt made of shit!" Francine piped up. "It's called a shitterette!"

Shaun, Jerry, and Lyle burst out laughing in hilarity while Jenny simply shook her head in amusement. Mitch grinned at Francine as she did the same, then both suddenly burst out laughing, and I realized what Mitch meant by Francine having a 'Bart-style laugh', as she really sounded like Bart Simpson.

Marco propped himself up again on his hands. "So, you all have some free time before bed, use it wisely." Marco wheeled off while the rest of us dispersed and went off to our own activities. As I walked around the ground for awhile, I saw Victoria and Shaun head into a cabin and shut the door. Curious, I entered after and saw them standing over a large table with a number of objects on it.

"Hey you two, how are you?" I asked, and Victoria jumped. "Kenny, knock next time!" Victoria yelled while Shaun smiled. "You got me back." I shrugged at this. "I thought punching the daylights out of you counted?" Shaun shrugged back. "Point, but hey, taste of your own medicine."

"What're you doing in here?" Victoria paused for a moment. "We were creating things, as I wanted to be an inventor and Shaun decided to help out." Shaun smiled. "We wanted to create a grappling gun." I stepped towards the objects on the table, which was a harpoon gun and bungee rope. Why we had those on Pinehurst grounds, I never knew, and Victoria noticed my confusion quickly.

"Before you ask, I have no idea why these are here." Victoria then proceeded to cut the bungee rope a bit and hand it to Shaun. "I don't want to remove the harpoon from the gun yet, I just want to cut it to a decent length." Victoria explained. "Need any help?" I asked, and Victoria shook her head. "It's fine, we got it."

I proceeded to leave and head to the house, where Jerry and Selena sat together in a full-on battle of the tongues. I slightly grimaced and sat across from them. "Hey Kenny, what's up?" Jerry asked while Selena smiled. "Not much, I see you two are enjoying yourselves." Selena smiled. "Of course, we're dating you know." Selena then replied. "I can tell, considering you two were swapping spit."

Jerry laughed. "Oh man, I'm definitely taking that line." Jerry then turned to Selena. "Wanna swap spit?" Selena giggled and they went back to their make-out session. Seeing that they were busy, I went outside to see Daphne and Lyle standing next to a tree, both flirting with each other. "Lyle, Daphne?" I asked, and Lyle stared at me with a smirk. "Well, hey Kenny, me and Daphne were planning to head back to the Grissom property in the morning to have more fun, why don't you join us?" I shook my head. "Dude, you want us to get kicked out?" Lyle scoffed. "Oh yeah, you're one of Marco's little helpers."

"What's your problem man?" I asked, annoyed. "You're too much of a stick in the mud." Daphne spoke up. "You're a wuss!" I glared at her. "At least I don't put us all at risk of being kicked out!" Lyle smirked back. "Your loss, we're going." Sighing, I went back inside and noticed a small pool table where Jenny and Johnny were playing against each other. "Hey, Jenny, you need help?" I asked as Jenny was struggling a bit.

"Yeah, think you can help?" Johnny laughed a bit. "Yeah, she needs practice!" I stood behind Jenny and helped her position herself in the best way to hit the white ball. We both blushed as Jenny and I began to shuffle around to avoid an awkward position. Johnny noticed this and shyly blushed until we eventually got into a good position. "Alright, I recommend shutting one eye and aiming in the middle of the ball, too low will make the ball bounce and too high will not give you enough power, just right in the middle."

Jenny drew the cue back and struck the ball, the ball striking a single striped ball into the far right pocket. "Thanks Kenny." Jenny said, and I smiled. "Welcome, you two can continue your game." Johnny looked at me. "Actually, Kenny, I need to ask you something." I followed Johnny around the corner and he stared at me.

"Umm, is Jenny okay?" I cocked a brow. "What do you mean?" I asked. "She's my older sister, I care about her, and I haven't see her in years." I noticed Johnny's eyes droop a bit, and come to think of it, Johnny was like that all day. "Johnny, are you okay?"

Johnny shook his head, likely to wake up and he sighed. "I'm here for narcolepsy." I raised a brow. "That doesn't seem like a good-" Johnny cut me off. "Eventually, it got really bad, and I stole my moms car while I was not thinking straight, and eventually, I ended up here." Johnny finished. "I'm going to ask again, is Jenny okay?" I nodded. "A little traumatized by the events, but she's fine."

Johnny stepped closer. "Cuts on her arms aren't fine, don't you think?" I stepped back a bit, and Johnny paused for a moment. "Sorry, I just…" Johnny stopped for a moment. "I care about her, you know?" I nodded. "It's fine man, it's fine." Johnny nodded and proceeded to walk off to Jenny. I yawned and realized it was time for bed. As I went upstairs, I noticed Francine and Mitch in the bathroom with two blunts, making puffs of smoke in the form of rings and blowing shapes of some kind.

"Hey Francine, guess what I just drew?" Mitch asked jokingly. "I don't know, what?" Francine giggled. "It's a dick." Laughter ensured from the incredibly buzzed duo, and I couldn't help but laugh as well as I entered my room, the first night complete.

The next day would be a terrible day.

 _-Victoria's POV-_

"So Shaun, can you pass me that tape?" I asked to Shaun, who immediately went to grab the tape and handed it to me without hesitation. "So, Victoria?" Shaun asked. "Yes Shaun?" Shaun fiddled with his hands for a moment. "I…" Shaun paused. "Well…"

"Shaun, spit it out." I said forcefully, startling Shaun. "I like you…" Shaun slowly said, and I smirked, worrying Shaun. "D-do you feel the same way?" I sighed, knowing what I had to say. "Shaun, as a friend, you're good, but as a lover…" Shaun's face faltered. "It's not going to work...I'm sorry…" Shaun looked at the ground in sadness and I patted his shoulder.

"But thanks anyways, I needed to feel appreciated." Shaun then slowly walked out of the door, his head hung low, and trying to get over the guilt, I proceeded to get back to creating the grappling gun.

Two hours later, a knock on the door sounded out, and thinking it was Shaun, I went towards the door, but hesitated and looked out the window. A person stood outside the cabin, and I knew immediately it wasn't Shaun. The person was too tall and wore a blue jumpsuit. The most peculiar thing was the hockey mask, which looked similar to the one Shaun used at breakfast.

I opened the window and yelled out to him. "Hey, who are you?" The figure stared at me, which caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. "Look man, are you here to fix something?" Still getting no response and feeling the urge to pee, I shut the window and relieved myself in the bathroom.

I came back five minutes later and I decided to check if the person was still there. I turned the corner and immediately noticed that the door was wide open, even though I do remember I closed it. As I slowly stepped forward to close it, I turned to see the person holding the harpoon gun in their hands.

"Hey, put that down!" I yelled. The person then looked at me, and I felt chills go up my spine, and I couldn't move as the person proceeded to aim the harpoon gun at me and fire. I felt cold metal impale itself in my jaw, and I fell down, never to get up again.

* * *

 **Well, another death in the form of Victoria, and now, we saw stuff.**

 **Shaun got rejected, we had more interacting, Mitch drew a dick...**

 **Now...REVIEW TIME DADDY!**

 **Chad is my dad 2169**

 **Hey you got your wish you are reviewed :),**  
 **Awesome so far and I like how you included alica's pov when she was being killed, it was a nice touch :D.**  
 **I honestly think this one has the potential to outclass the original! But that's my opinion,**  
 **Good luck buddy :D**

 **Response: Thanks man! Admittedly, it was oddly easy to write Alicia's POV, and I hope you're right about outclassing, because I always try to do better than last time!**

 **And now...STAT ME!**

 **ALIVE: Kenny Riedell, Jenny Myers, Marco McBride, Mitch Floyd, Francine Charles, Shaun Fennick, Johnny Myers, Lyle Miller, Daphne Craigson, Selena Duncans, Jerry Devins, Bob Grissom, Edna Grissom, Benny Hummer**

 **DEAD: Alicia Olivo (Roasting stick rammed down her throat), Victoria Sanders (Shot in jaw with harpoon gun)**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOON!**


	6. Strange Things

_-December 13th, 2018-_

I slowly stepped inside the cabin with Blackburne, and noticed a large stain on blood on the wooden floor with a smaller one against the wall and a trail leading to the door. "Kenny, who died here?" Blackburne asked. I paused for a moment, his questions and persistence starting to annoy me, but I mustered the courage. "Vanessa and Eric…"

Blackburne jotted down notes and proceeded to crouch at, apparently noticing something in the floorboard. "Kenny, think you can get that?" I crouched down and picked up what he saw and held it in my fingers. It looked like a piece of chewed, strawberry gum, but it definitely didn't smell like it. It smelled rotten.

As soon as I realized what it was, I dropped it and stood against the wall, hyperventilating. What I just picked up was a piece of Eric's brain matter. Blackburne grabbed my shoulders and shook me, causing me to scream loudly. "Kenny, if you can conquer your demons, you gotta calm down!"

Reluctantly, I stopped, glaring at Blackburne. "Randall-" Blackburne interrupted me. "Call me-" I cut him off in return. "Randall, you need to stop and think this; did having me pick up a piece of my dead friend help?!"

Blackburne sighed. "I'm sorry." Blackburne then proceeded to leave the cabin and walk to a nearby one which I instantly recognized.

It was where A.J. and Chad died.

 _-PRESENT DAY-_

For the first time in nearly four years, I actually slept well. Finally, my dreams were not plagued by Jason, or my friends, or Crystal Lake. I slept incredibly well, and despite the bed not being that cozy, it was enough to get me to sleep. However, my waking was rather poor, as I was woken up to the sounds of Marco yelling. What was peculiar was that it sounded like he was panicked.

Slowly, I put on a black jacket and blue jeans and went downstairs to see Marco wheeling around like mad and opening closets and doors. "Marco, what's wrong?" I asked, and Marco (No pun intended) wheeled around to look at me. "Alicia and Victoria never came back to the house last night."

I widened my eyes in surprise. "Where do you think they went?" I asked. Marco shrugged. "I don't know, but dammit, I gotta find them before the Grissoms do." I raised a brow in confusion. "Why?" Marco glared at me. "Those threats about chewing us up yesterday, they have a long history of cannibalism, and I don't want to be responsible for two deaths!"

"Marco, I saw Victoria last night with Shaun in one of the cabins, maybe we can find her there!" Marco sighed in relief. "Let's go."

It didn't take long to get to the cabin, despite Marco getting stuck a lot and him cursing as much as Adam whenever he lost a game, and I quickly opened the door. Inside, there was nothing except for a used harpoon gun. Marco noticed this and wheeled over. "Why the hell do we have this on the grounds?!" Marco nearly yelled and threw the gun against the wall.

I picked the gun up and realized a small piece of the barrel was missing. "Marco, this gun was fired recently." Marco nearly went pale at this. "What does that mean?" I looked over at the wall, and noticed a hole in the wall, one a harpoon could fit in, and a bucket of murky water sat nearby, obviously used and filling me with dread. Getting an idea, I turned to Marco.

"Marco, I need you to be over here, by the table here." Marco wheeled over and I handed him the empty gun. "Now, I saw some murky water here, so I need you to toss that gun like a football." I stood in front of the hole and point at me. Marco then hesitated, but tossed it exactly like a football, and I ducked at the last second, and the gun's barrel harmlessly bounced off the wall near the hole.

"Ok, what does that entail?" Marco asked as I ran my hands down the wall, which was surprisingly damp. "It's damp." Marco raised a brow. "There's water there, maybe it spilled?" I shook my head. "There's no way Shaun or Victoria could lift a bucket high enough to accidentally splash the hole." Marco paused for a moment.

"Why is the water murky?" Marco asked. Noticing a calendar on the wall, I ripped a page off and dipped it inside, and my blood ran cold when the calendar pages turned a deep red.

The color of blood.

"Marco, we need to get back to the cabin, now." Marco nodded and I proceeded to begin pushing him towards the house, wondering what the hell happened to Alicia and Victoria.

 _-Lyle's POV-_

"Lyle, I'm not sure about this."

"Live a little Johnny, Lyle knows his shit."

"Yeah, when it comes to sex with you, but we're literally going through a guy's stuff!" I smirked as the door to Kenny's door slid open, and Daphne, Johnny, and I stepped inside. Knowing that Kenny was planning on ratting me and Daphne out, I decided to grab something from his room to blackmail him.

Daphne proceeded to open the closet door and grinned. "Hey Lyle, here's some good stuff!" Daphne beckoned me and Shaun, and immediately, I smirked. "Nice going, Daphne." Footsteps followed and in the doorway, Sierra stood there quietly. "Sierra, nice to see you for the first time in three months." Sierra scoffed.

"What're you three doing in here?" I turned away from the closet and smiled. "Looking through Kenny's stuff, wanna join us?" Sierra, without any emotion, nodded and began to remove things from the closet and place it on Kenny's bed. A small wooden box, a few books with some anime girls on them, a pack of discs, a varsity jacket, a green scarf, a photo of Kenny and some people, and a black, leather jacket.

"What do you think this is?" Sierra asked while Shaun's eyes widened. "Dude, we need to go!" Daphne lightly punched his shoulder in response. "Shut up, come on." I started by opening the box, and saw a pair of glasses, a hair pin and a hair tie. "Hey Daphne, think these would look nice on you." Daphne turned and I proceeded to put the tie and the pin in her hair, which actually looked nice. I picked up the glasses next, but seeing no interested, I simply dropped them back into the box.

"Manga, huh, he doesn't strike me as the type to read this." Sierra spoke up. Shaun picked up the picture and began to observe it while Daphne picked up the discs. "Crazy Lixx, Halestorm, Black Flag, Dropkick Murphys?" Daphne began. "These are all so old!" I nodded in agreement and turned to the blue varsity jacket and the scarf. "The jacket's big, but perhaps the scarf could work." I proceeded to put the scarf on and do a mock twirl and turned to the leather jacket, which I enjoyed the most.

"Nice, I'll be needing this." I proceeded to put the jacket on, and as I put it on, I noticed the pins on it and began removing them. "Lyle, don't remove them!" Shaun said panicked and I scoffed. "Why?" Shaun then showed me the picture, and I noticed that near Kenny, a person with brown hair wore the same jacket. "I don't care, this jacket is what's going to keep me in Pinehurst, and if you or anyone snitches…" I grabbed Shaun by the collar as Sierra looked worriedly at me. "I'll make you relive your lynching experience, except no one will save you." Shaun began to tear up as I removed another button.

As I removed the last button, Kenny walked in and paused, and the room basically went dead silent as Kenny's face began to contort into the face of rage.

The stuff I looted was from Kenny's dead friends.

 _-Kenny's POV-_

"Lyle…" I said in an eerily calm voice, causing Lyle and Daphne to flinch. I looked at Sierra and Shaun, and noticing them not having anything, I stepped aside to let them out. However, when Lyle stepped forward I glared at him.

"You have ten seconds to put every, single, fucking button back on…" Lyle grinned, but I saw the fear in his eyes. "Or what?" Lyle asked. "Gonna break?" I grinned. "Oh, I'll break…" Lyle's face turned to horror. "I'll break your fucking neck…"

Lyle still stood, and after about ten seconds, he proceeded to walk past me, tipping the picture over and as I heard the sound of glass breaking, I snapped. I grabbed Lyle by the hair, dragged him back inside the room, and began to slam his head against the wall in fury. "Lyle!" Daphne yelled as Lyle screamed in fear. Daphne attempted to pull me off, but I stood up and slapped her across the face. Then I went back to beating him, and I pulled the jacket off, stood him up, and began to smash his face on a counter, blood pooling from his nose and tears from his blackened eyes.

Numerous footsteps sounded as Jerry, Mitch, and Johnny came into the room to see Daphne sobbing on the floor and me slamming a bloodied Lyle on a counter. I heard Johnny vomit as Jerry and Mitch grabbed my arms and pulled me onto the bed. "You're fucking lucky I don't finish you off you skinny necked fuck!" Moments later, Sierra and Shaun came in to escort a staggering Lyle out. As Daphne was about to follow, I noticed Tiffany's hairpin and Vanessa's hair tie in her hair. I wrestled myself out of Jerry's and Mitch's grips, grabbed Daphne by the hair, and pulled the tie and pin out, taking a bit of hair with it.

"Now get the fuck out!" Daphne, still crying, ran out of the room while Jerry and Mitch exited, leaving me with bloody hands, a bit of hair, and ruined memories. One thought then came to my mind.

Am I losing it?

* * *

 **Well, here's some firsts, starting with a flashback showing incompetence from Randall Blackburne, to Kenny and Marco's doing detective stuff, to Lyle ruffling through Kenny's stuff, to Sierra actually getting lines, to perhaps the most brutal beat down I've done in any of my stories that didn't end with a death. Additionally, Lyle is the first character so far to have a POV and survive, and Sierra actually got lines!**

 **Review time!**

 **Chad is my dad 2169**

 **Hey is Victoria meant to resemble Vera from Friday the 13th part 3? As I was reading chapter 4 again it struck my brain seeing as she said Shaun (Shelly) likes her. And in the film Vera was Shelly's girlfriend, and she denied him. Poor Shelly**  
 **Anyways another great chapter and it's really frequent too, I like this. :DDDDD I'm higher than Mitch right now. Oh BTW plz have Mitch say "Heavy Shit!" like Chuck did in part 3!**

 **Response: Yes she is actually. In fact, you notice they both got killed with harpoon guns right? BTW, who knows, maybe Mitch will say heavy shit!**

 **ALIVE: Kenny Riedell, Jenny Myers, Marco McBride, Mitch Floyd, Francine Charles, Shaun Fennick, Johnny Myers, Lyle Miller, Daphne Craigson, Selena Duncans, Jerry Devins, Sierra Losecar, Bob Grissom, Edna Grissom, Benny Hummer** **  
**

 **DEAD: Alicia Olivo (Roasting stick rammed down her throat), Victoria Sanders (Shot in jaw with harpoon gun)**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Recovery

_-December 13th, 2018-_

As Blackburne slowed strolled towards the cabin, I felt my breath caught inside my throat. The place where perhaps among the worst deaths occured. I mean, the other deaths were terrible, but it was Jason who killed them, who murdered them in such graphic ways.

A.J. on the other hand, was murdered by Chad by accident.

I still haven't forgiven that bastard, but in respect to him, when I eventually had to tell his parents, I decided to leave out his murder of A.J., as I wanted them to remember him in a positive light. I remember his dad sobbing, mumbling how he wasn't a good dad. I think his parents got divorced after that, which greatly saddened me.

"Kenny, tell me what happened here." Blackburne immediately said as I entered the cabin. I sighed. "Randall, what is the point of me being here?" I asked, and Blackburne turned back with an almost insulted face. "It's to give you closure." I shook my head. "Randall, in the beginning, you were great, but now we're standing here where Chad murdered A.J., where my friends died in front of my eyes, where so many murders happened, and you think it's a good idea for me to revisit this place?"

Blackburne glared at me for the first time, then stood up and went to another cabin, and as I noticed the cabin, my blood ran cold.

The cabin where Adam died.

 _-PRESENT DAY-_

I sat in my room, feeling my bloody knuckles as the sound of muffled crying sounded behind the walls. For the first time, I didn't feel regret or remorse or anything resembling sorry. Instead, I felt energetic, which should've been good, but it scared me.

Maybe that's how Jason felt whenever he killed.

As I felt my adrenaline boil down, my eyes gazed towards Adam's ruined jacket, and I felt my eyes begin to water. Adam, my best friend, had died when we were so close to survival, and he saved my life at the cost of his own. I slowly stood up and began to slip the pins back on his jacket. The door creaked open behind me, and as I turned, I noticed Marco in the doorway, sitting with a worried look.

"Hey Marco…" I said. Marco didn't say a word, but instead looked at the ground. "How's Lyle?" I said reluctantly in an attempt to get him to speak. "He's lost a tooth and his nose is broken, but he's overall fine." I shook my head and continued putting the pins on. "It's you I'm worried about."

"So what, you gonna side with Lyle?" I asked bitterly, which took Marco back a bit. "God no, there's no way I am condoning what Lyle did, as what he did was unacceptable." Marco wheeled in. "But beating him to hell is also unacceptable." I shook my head, trying to keep my calm. "Look, Lyle's gonna be held accountable, and will be punished, but unfortunately, so will you." I nodded.

"How so?" Marco rubbed the back of his head for a moment. "I don't know, this is the first time it happened, so I'll think of one later." Marco responded. "Same for Lyle." Marco proceeded to bend down and pick up the broken picture and smile. "So this was you before that happened." I looked over at the picture Marco held and stared at myself. "You were quite handsome back then." I grinned at him. "Am I not now?"

Marco smiled back. "Not as much as this handsome devil right here." Marco proceeded to point at Rob, and I felt tears begin to well up as Marco and I talked about my old friends and I shared stories of them. "I remember having Chad as a bunkmate, and each night I'd each him and Tiffany shagging each other nearby, and I rarely got a goodnight sleep because of all the creaking." Marco snickered at this. "One night, I saw Chad in my bed, and he decided to be a smartass and we argued for a bit until I found out that Tiffany was also in my bed, and you can guess what they did." Marco burst out laughing at this.

"I slept in the hallway for a while until my sheets were clean." Marco's eyes turned to Chad and pointed at him. "Is that him?" I nodded and Marco smirked. "He does look like the type of guy to be annoying as hell."

"Trust me, compared to Lyle, Benny and the Grissoms, he's a saint." I said. "At least he knows his fashion." Marco responded, and I nodded, as I do admit Chad did have style. Marco pointed to Jenny. "She was with you on that day?" I nodded. "Yeah, she was." Marco sighed. "Well, at least I know what caused the cuts…" Marco looked at his watch. "Hey, listen, we need to find Alicia and Victoria, now." I nodded and proceeded to help Marco down the stairs, but we didn't get out the door when Johnny and Sierra came running back.

"Guys, did you hear?" Sierra almost yelled. Marco raised his hands. "What is it, tell me calmly…" Johnny then spoke up.

"It's the Grissoms, they just got murdered!"

 _-Bob's POV-_

I was still pissed about those little pricks on my lawn, ruining my beautiful Edna's plants, and I was more pissed at that immigrant. I swear, I'd kick him back over the border if I could, but no, the police doesn't allow it.

"Edna, when's dinner?!" I yelled to my wife, who was currently making beef stew. I turned back to my god-awful television, which was playing some old ass show that I didn't remember, and I sat there for a while, smelling the amazing stew coming from the kitchen. I then heard a knock on my door, and proceeded to get up to answer to find…

Nothing.

Stupid kids probably ding dong ditched me, probably the ones from that stupid Pinehurst house. At that moment, I decided I had enough of them, and decided to end them once and for all. I went back inside, grabbed my shotgun, and I was about to head out when I slipped on something wet.

Then I heard Edna screaming, and realizing that the stew was on the floor, I rushed to my feet and came face to face with a large person with a bald head, a blue jumpsuit, and a hockey mask holding her face down into the stove, burning her face as she slowed stopped screaming. I couldn't do anything but just stand in horror as the person lifted her face from the stove, looked at her, and dumped her corpse to the side.

Feeling anger build up, I aimed my shotgun at the person, ready to fire. The gun clicked, and I realized I had forgotten the ammo. The person then turned their attention to me, and I saw my life flash before my eyes as the person grabbed a corkscrew off the table and jammed it into my hand, causing me to scream in pain.

Then, the person went off, grabbed another corkscrew, and jammed it into my other hand, pinning it to the wall. I began screaming my head off when the person proceeded to dig into my eyes with their thumbs, with extreme pain following. The last thing I heard in life was a small crack, and I slumped to the ground, dead.

* * *

 **Well, we got two deaths in the form of the Grissoms! So at least there's two assholes out right?**

 **Additionally, Kenny and Marco bonded over the pictures of Kenny's dead friends, and there's a bit of an innuendo of Marco's sexuality.**

 **Also, Blackburne is starting to be annoyed with Kenny, but what are his true intentions?**

 **Now, review time!**

 **Chad is my dad 2169**

 ***Reads chapter happily until Kenny catches Lyle and brutalises him* WHOA THAT IS SOME MORTAL KOMBAT SHIT!**  
 **Anyway as always great chapter and Kenny and Marco were kinda doing some Phoenix Wright work which was pretty cool.**  
 **So yesterday I watched Friday the 13th a new beginning and wondered if Pam and/or Reckless Reggie could show up somehow seeing as they survived with Tommy at the end. Just an idea but of course it's your story so you get to choose who's in it or not. Good luck with the next one!**

 **Response: Yup, Mortal Kombat as hell, and interesting enough, that won't be the last time we see that level of brutality. BTW, yes, Kenny and Marco doing some Pheonix Wright oh yeah! Also, I'm not going to add Reggie or Pam...**

 **STAT ME MISTER BASEBALL!**

 **ALIVE: Kenny Riedell, Jenny Myers, Marco McBride, Mitch Floyd, Francine Charles, Shaun Fennick, Johnny Myers, Lyle Miller, Daphne Craigson, Selena Duncans, Jerry Devins, Sierra Losecar, Benny Hummer** **  
**

 **DEAD: Alicia Olivo (Roasting stick rammed down her throat), Victoria Sanders (Shot in jaw with harpoon gun), Edna Grissom (Face burned on stove), Bob Grissom (Eyes gouged out after being stabbed in the hands with two corkscrews)**

 **Who will die next? Take your picks!**

 **Adios!**


	8. Tensions Rising

_-December 13th, 2018-_

It didn't take long for Randall to immediately investigate the smashed window with a dent in the window sill, and as a result, I hesitated walking in to revisit where my best friend died. Adam Palomino, the guy I met when my car broke down, who fixed it for free as long as I took him to Chipotle's. The guy who had some of the most creative and hilarious choice of words when it came to cursing, had selflessly gave his life to save mine.

If I could, I would've went back in time and took his place.

"Kenny, who died here?" Randall asked. This time, I didn't even respond, which annoyed Randall. "Kenny…" Randall asked again, his voice tense. "Who died here?" I then proceeded to punch the door. "Why are you doing this?!" I yelled, catching Randall off guard. "It's not to help me, I know that!" Randall glared at me.

"It is, now tell me!" I shook my head. "If you were trying to help, you wouldn't make me pick up a piece of Eric's brain, make me remember where my best friend died, and most importantly, you wouldn't make me come into the camp in the first place!" I yelled, slowly getting closer to him. "So tell me something and be honest...why did you bring me here?!"

Randall refused to say a word, and proceeded to head into another room, leaving me to simply gaze at the murder scene. The deaths of everyone were somewhat hard to deal with, but Adam, my best friend, my right-hand man, basically the brother I never had, was the death I still was haunted by.

I heard a door open, and assuming that Randall had left the cabin, I went outside to follow him, not wanting to be alone. However, when I got outside, Randall wasn't there, and there were no footprints leading away from the cabin. I did however notice a third pair of feet, and they were certainly not mine at all.

Panicking, I rushed back inside to tell Randall, but when I opened the door, I was met with a horrible sight.

Randall Blackburne was lying motionless on the ground, with a large knife lodged in his throat.

 _-PRESENT DAY-_

Cops got involved not long after the death of Grissom's were made public. They came over immediately once Marco went to the property and talked to them, and also asked for help over Victoria's and Alicia's disappearance, as he started to believe maybe they were connected. The cops didn't exactly help, as to our horror, it was revealed that not only were the Grissoms murdered, but their bodies were stolen.

Currently, we were seated in the meeting area, with Jenny talking somberly with Johnny, Mitch and Francine conversing in the corner, Shaun idly playing with his hands, Sierra sitting in the corner, Marion slightly gazed at me, Lyle and Daphne sitting on the couch quietly while glaring at me, Jerry hugging Selena tightly, and Marco running his hands through his hair in severe panic. I stood near Jenny and Johnny, who stopped talking when I arrived and Johnny slowly moved away. Jenny turned to me.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked, and I shook my head. "Everything's happening again, I just know it." Jenny grabbed my shoulder. "We'll be fine, calm down." The conversation didn't get any further when Marco spoke up.

"Okay, so, we have a number of problems on our hands." Marco spoke. "First there's the Grissoms of course, then the disappearance of Victoria and Alicia, and now, there's worry that we'll be targeted next." Mitch's, Shaun's, and Jerry's faces turned to horror as Marco kept going. "This is why we're going to lock the doors, and no one will be allowed to leave until the danger has passed."

Sierra raised her hand. "Yes Sierra?" Sierra stepped forward a bit. "What do we do if the person breaks in during the night?" Marco paused for a moment. "Three of us will unfortunately have to stay up and keep guard, and if the person breaks in and goes after you, we'll have this." Marco wheeled to the bookcase, opened a small drawer that was almost invisible unless you looked closely and unveiled a large rifle, similar to the one Tommy had back then.

"How long has that been there?" Selena spoke up. "A year and a half, I put it there in case of emergencies." Marco replied. "Now, the fuse box is here, and if the fuse for any reason goes missing, we'll get into the shuttle buses and go, and if they're sabotaged, there's a boat by the docks we can use."

Marco then took out a sheet of paper. "First up, I'll assign Kenny, Lyle, and Jerry to guard, and their job is to protect us." I guess this was the punishment, staying up all night to defend the house. "Are we good?" Lyle and Daphne glared daggers at me as Jerry grabbed onto Selena tighter. Sensing nothing else, Marco nodded. "Meeting adjourned, stay inside unless you really have to go outside."

Nighttime came, and already Johnny, Mitch, Francine, Shaun, and Sierra had went to bed while the rest of us simply did random things to pass the time. Feeling bored, I decided to talk to Jenny, who was currently staring out the window at nothing. "Jenny?" Jenny jumped a bit and sighed. "Kenny, don't scare me." I smirked in response. "Sorry." Jenny sat down on the couch and I joined her.

"You alright?" I asked. "Aside from the murders and disappearances and your event today, I'm peachy." Jenny responded. "Sorry." Jenny leaned back a bit, stretching. "Is Johnny afraid of me?" Jenny slowly nodded. "Kinda, he did see you beat the hell out of Lyle." I looked at the ground in sorrow. "Yeah, I did." I turned to her. "Do you think I should've done that?" Jenny paused for a moment. "That's not an easy question."

"How so?" I asked, and Jenny pondered for a moment before responding. "It's the whole Chad thing, do you think you should forgive him despite him talking bad about your mother and apologize for attacking him and burning his scarf?" I shook my head. "This is different, Chad didn't ruin the last things I had to remember my friends by, and he may've been an asshole, but at least he had boundaries he wouldn't go past."

"Point taken." Jenny said. "Again, it's not easy to answer as to whether you should've beat the daylights out of Lyle." I sighed. "Yeah, you're right, sorry." Jenny raised a brow. "Don't be sorry, just do some thinking." Jenny then moved closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. "Do you think things will get better?" I pondered for a moment. "Not an easy question."

Jenny smiled and hugged my neck, and I returned the hug. All of a sudden, I felt something warm inside, and my heart began beating rapidly. Just as I looked into her eyes, something large struck Jenny on the back on her head. I noticed it as a mug, and I looked up to see Marion glaring at Jenny. "What's your problem?!" Jenny nearly yelled. Marion glared at her. "My problem, how about yours?!"

Marion stepped closer. "You brought it on yourself!" Jenny stood up and glared more at Marion. "What do you mean?!" Marion smirked. "Wow, someone forgot their pills this morning." Jenny glared more. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Marion grabbed Jenny's wrist and showed her the scares. "These cuts are a sign of weakness!" My eyes widened as I saw that Marion was right now hitting below the belt just to insult Jenny.

"What Kenny needs is a strong, independent woman who can take care of herself, not a human carving log!" Jenny stepped back at this as Marion went to the kitchen and came back with a knife. "Look, I'm Jenny!" Marion proceeded to mimic dragging the knife over her wrist while fake crying, and Jenny looked like she was on the verge of doing so herself. "I'm scared by a hockey mask guy, and I'm sad."

"Marion, stop it…" Jenny weakly cried out. "Aww, is little Jenny the cutter gonna cry?" My anger flared to the angriest yet, even more than when Lyle was ruining Adam's jacket. "Kenny deserves me, why don't you just break that window and slice your wrists to end it?" Marco wheeled around the corner just as Marion was right in Jenny's face, and Marco's face quickly turned to anger.

"Marion!" Marion wheeled around and dropped the knife just as Jenny began sobbing quietly. "What the hell are you doing?!" Marion smiled. "Making sure Jenny doesn't get close to my Kenny." Marion sat next to me and began rubbing my chest. "So Kenny, how about it?" I furiously shook my head. "Hell no, I'm not being with someone who does shit like that!" Marion shrugged. "You'll know I belong with you soon, even if it'll split you and cutty apart."

Marion sauntered off while I quickly stood up and embraced Jenny, who sobbed profusely into my shirt. "Jenny, it's okay, I got you…" Marco wheeled right over to me. "Kenny, Jenny, take some time together, I don't do this often, especially not when we're in this mess, but I think you two need each other for now." Marco said as he patted Jenny's back. "I'll be talking with her, and if we get out of this, she's cleaning the outhouses for the next week or so." I glared at him. "Why just that?!"

"What do you want me to do?" Marco responded and I shrugged. "Punish her, make her do more than that!" Marco sighed. 'I can't unfortunately, her rich as hell dad provided the funding for Pinehurst when no one else would, and if he took away the funding, we'd be forced to shut down." I sighed. "So basically, you can't do much because you need the funding?"

"It's not only that, I need to think about the others here!" Marco exclaimed. "Francine, Shaun, hell even you...this is a place to recover from trauma, and if we lose this place that's so far helped a lot of people, then how will they recover in a way that's not just sitting in a room listening to some shrink tell them sweet, sweet, nothings when in reality, all they're doing is making every single fucking thing worse, and drive them to madness because they're so incompetent at their own job that instead of helping, they just care about making a buck and not about the people who have seen people died, or attempt to die, or have went through something terrible, and get off scot free, when in reality, they're basically killers!"

Marco sat there, red faced and absolutely pissed. This was the first time I've ever seen Marco snap. Never mind when he was trying to find Victoria and Alicia, this was basically worse. He truly lost his cool.

"Marco, I'm-" I said before Marco cut me off. "Just take some time with Jenny, I need to get some water." Marco wheeled to the kitchen, but not before picking up the knife and setting it in a drawer. Jenny and I looked at each other, and we thought the same thing.

If we didn't get back on track, none of us were making it out.

 _-Sierra's POV-_

"Lyle, are you sure about this?"

That was the first thing I asked to Lyle as Lyle, Daphne, Selena, Jerry and I snuck out through a window on the first floor and went to a nearby cabin so the two couple could have some "private time". Lyle glared at me. "Yes, you're here to keep guard." Lyle said. "That's why I gave you the rifle." Selena wheeled around in shock.

"Dude, this is the only rifle here, you're leaving the others basically defenseless!" Daphne lightly punched Selena's shoulder. "They got pots and pans, they'll be fine!" Sighing, seeing as they weren't going to change their minds, I continued on while Jerry looked behind every so often, which seemed to bother Lyle.

"Jerry, can you stop, we're fine!" Lyle hissed. "Sorry, but I don't like the idea of being out here while a killer could be out here." Jerry responded. "Then why did you come out here?" Lyle asked. "Because you forced me to."

Lyle smiled. "Of course, now we're almost there." Eventually, we came across a group of cabins near the edge of the lake. "Me and Daphne will be at the Grissoms." Selena turned to them in shock. "You can't go there, it's foreclosed!" Lyle grinned. "Daphne always had a fantasy of doing it in a police area, so I'm going to make good on it." Lyle and Daphne proceeded to walk off, leaving me, Jerry, and Selena behind. "Well, Selena, why don't we go inside?" Selena and Jerry went inside, and as I didn't want to see their naked bodies, I stayed outside to keep guard.

I stood there for about two minutes hearing them make out when I suddenly heard a branch snap. My heart nearly jumped into my throat at this, and I hesitantly went towards the sound. A second snap, this one closer and in my direction. Mustering all the courage I could, I stepped around the corner.

Nothing was there, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, some loud rock music began playing from inside the cabin, scaring the daylights out of me and causing me to cover my ears. I then knocked on the locked door. "Hey!" I yelled. "That's too loud!"

I then felt something cold and metal clasp around my head, and I realized it was a giant pipe wrench and it was crushing my head. I began to scream as I saw a man with a hockey mask standing over me, slowly closing the wrench around my head. The pain was insufferable, and it felt like two planks of woods were crushing my head like a pimple. I felt bones breaking for a bit before a loud one crushed my skull.

Everything went dark as the person went to focus their attention on Jerry and Selena.

* * *

 **WOW, A NEW RECORD FOR LONGEST CHAPTER WITH 2,371 WORDS NOT COUNTING THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **Even more, we had a lot happen here! Starting with Randall getting his just deserts, to the revelation that Bob and Edna's bodies were taken, to Jenny having doubts about life and getting a bit close to Kenny, to Marion being the worst person so far by insulting Jenny's condition, to Marco basically losing his cool, to Lyle and a few others deciding to sneak out, and of course, the forgettable Sierra getting her skull pressed in with a pipe wrench.**

 **Damn that's a lot.**

 **Now, REVIEW TIME!**

 **Chad is my dad 2169**

 **Ok ok, slow down me (I think in my head about Blackburne's intentions), Could Blackburne be going around the camp with Kenny to understand how Jason acts and kills and maybe that could be why he's noting stuff down so maybe he could be the killer? IT KINDA FITS! My Phoenix Wright inside me is throbbing at my brain.**  
 **Anyways another great chapter and thank god for my life those old assholes are dead, Chad, Style. Oh yeah, don't forget his speedos and karate gi. I'm currently writing my epilogue for my sequel and you'll be happy with who was the last to die! Not spoiling it here but anyone interested can take a look (You'll be happy Swooce!)**

 **Response: Wow...that's...actually a pretty decent guess! Unfortunately, it's not true since he got murdered, but that is actually a SUPER good prediction, so good on ya mate! Also, those old geezers are dead of course, and I'm glad. Oh, and despite me hating Chad with a burning passion, I will admit he does have style. If only the speedo went to Eric so I could say...ITS SEXY ERIC TIME! I also read the ending of your story and I am one happy boi. It's like this meme:**

 **WHO WOULD WIN?: A rich spoiled brat that has a sad death OR one happy boi**

 **Well that's the reviews, come on I gotta advertise this shit! Also, I think I should identify who was based off who.**

 **Kenny - Likely based off Paul Holt (I don't know, but I know he's based off a real person)**

 **Jenny - Chris Higgins from Part III.**

 **Shaun - Shelley from Part III. (Renamed because identity).**

 **Mitch - Charles Garth from Part III.**

 **Francine - Fox from Part III. (RIP Gloria Charles)**

 **Now the characters who aren't actually in the game, but their deaths are similar to that of one of leaked kills or costumes.**

 **Marco - Mark from Part II. (RIP Tom McBride)**

 **Marion - Melissa Paur from Part VII.**

 **Lyle - Luke McCabey from Part IX.**

 **Daphne - Deborah Caldwell from Part IX.**

 **Johnny - Jimmy Mortimer from Part IV.**

 **Jerry - Jeff Dunsberry from Part II.**

 **Selena - Sandra Dier from Part II.**

 **Victoria - Vera Sanchez from Part III.**

 **Alicia - Amanda from the Remake.**

 **Sierra - Samantha Lane from Part IV.**

 **Bob - Ethel Hubbard from Part V.**

 **Edna - Junior Hubbard from Part V.**

 **Randall - Somewhat based off Dr. Crews, but mostly an original character.**

 **Benny - Based off TMZ reporters and Jake Paul after that fake assault thing.**

 **NOW STAT ME MISTER KITTY CAT!**

 **ALIVE: Kenny Riedell, Jenny Myers, Marco McBride, Mitch Floyd, Francine Charles, Shaun Fennick, Johnny Myers, Lyle Miller, Daphne Craigson, Selena Duncans, Jerry Devins, Benny Hummer** **  
**

 **DEAD: Alicia Olivo (Roasting stick rammed down her throat), Victoria Sanders (Shot in jaw with harpoon gun), Edna Grissom (Face burned on stove), Bob Grissom (Eyes gouged out after being stabbed in the hands with two corkscrews), Sierra Losecar (Head crushed with wrench)**

 **CIAO!**


	9. What We Learn

_-January 2nd, 2019-_

The new year should've been a time for change, for new beginnings. Instead, I was stuck in the past, basically trapped in an endless void of nightmares that plagued my dreams every night. Seeing Randall's body was bad enough, but it was that fact that a while after I notified the cops, his body was gone. I talked to his ex-wife, Cathy, about Randall, and let's just say, we had an interesting conversation.

"I remember the day before the divorce, he had said something about going into movies as a makeup artist." Cathy fondly said while a young girl played in the room next to us, likely her daughter. "He was always a big fan of the makeups artists, with people like John Chambers, Dick Smith, Rick Baker, those guys he admired so much."

"I'm surprised, I never realized that." I said, a bit intrigued by this revelation, as admittedly, I actually was a bit into survival movies, and I do in fact remember 127 Hours and how much I enjoyed it. "Unfortunately, he couldn't find work, and when he worked as a therapist, he seemed much more…" Cathy paused, thinking for a moment. "Out of it."

"Why did you divorce him?" Cathy sighed.

"One night, he came home drunk, and he broke pictures and scared the kids so much that I had to take Ariana and go." I raised a brow. "What about your son?" Cathy gave me a confused look. "Son?" Cathy asked, and she paused for a moment, her breath caught in her throat. "Our son died years ago in a car crash, why do you ask?"

Something wasn't right.

"On the day Randall died, he mentioned the son you two had that played video games all day." I explained. "Why would he lie about something like that?" Cathy shook her head. "The day we lost him, Randall lost it, he got drunk a lot, and was angry all the time, and eventually, I was so scared he was going to kill me."

 _-PRESENT DAY-_

Taking Marco's words to heart, I went into a nearby room with Jenny and sat on the floor with her. "Jenny, are you okay?" Jenny shook her head. "After that, how can I be okay?" Jenny sighed and hugged my side. "The scary thing is that...she's right in a way…" I raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"These cuts are because I gave up, that I was too weak to go on…" Jenny said. "I couldn't do anything to recover." I hugged Jenny back. "Jenny, listen to me." Jenny looked up at me. "There's a reason you survived Crystal Lake." Jenny shook her head. "Because I was too much of a coward?"

"Because you were tough." I said. "You never cried, you never panicked, you never even screamed." Jenny looked at me with a glint of disbelief in her eyes. "Are you serious?" I nodded. "You may not know this, but I was scared as hell, hell I'm scared now." I said. "I just do a good job hiding it." Jenny sighed. "I'm scared too." Jenny said, to which I smiled. "You could've fooled me."

Jenny laughed and hugged me tighter. "Hey, I think you should talk to Marco, I'm going to go to bed." Jenny smirked and hugged me one last time before leaving me in the room by myself. As I heard her go up the stairs, my mind flashed back to what Marco had said, and I thought to myself…

Was there more to Marco's accident?

 _-Selena's POV-_

After Jerry turned the radio on, Jerry proceeded to do a weird walk towards me that was apparently supposed to be 'sexy', but it looked more like a dancing ostrich or something along those lines. I couldn't hold back a laugh as Jerry grinned.

"I call this the kangaroo!" Jerry said. "That's not a kangaroo, that's an ostrich!" I said back, causing Jerry to stop and simply walk over to me. "So, what do you think of having it behind?" I grinned at Jerry's perviness.

"Jerry, you're so dirty!"

"I know, it's why you date me right?"

Moments later, we ended up making sweet, sweet love, and by the time we were done, both of us were sweaty and sticky. "Hey babe, I'm gonna get a bucket and wash off, I'll give it to you when I'm done." Jerry said. "Ok Jer-bear, that'd be fine, I can barely walk anyways!"

Jerry cracked a smile and went into another room, leaving me on the bed with almost nothing on except his shirt. I'll be honest, I'm glad he wasn't wearing a condom this time, as I was ready to have kids at this point, and there was no one else I'd rather have them with than Jerry.

I then heard a door open, and thinking it was Jerry, I called out for him. No response came. Sighing, I got up wearing the shirt and white underwear and proceeded to look for Jerry. I then noticed the front door to the cabin was open, and as I looked at the door, I noticed muddy footprints entering the cabin. They were definitely not Jerry's.

I then heard glass smash, and realizing that it was likely the other person inside the cabin, I ran to where the sound came from, only to be met with a person with a hockey mask and a blue jumpsuit grabbing Jerry by the back of the neck and slamming his neck down on the broken window sill.

"Jerry!" I yelled as the person proceeded to drag Jerry's neck across the sill, causing large drops of blood to flow from his neck. The person then grabbed Jerry's hair, looked at him for a few seconds while I stared in horror, then proceeded to forcefully push him and let him drop to the ground.

The person then turned their attention to me, and I yelled out for Sierra. Hearing no response, I ran out the front door to find Sierra, scared for my life.

All I did see was Sierra's corpse on the ground, and I screamed yet again in horror.

I then felt a strong hand grab the back on my head and shove me down, my face hitting the side of the cabin wall. As I looked up, I noticed a glint of anger in the eyes of the person, and they oddly looked familiar. "It's you!"

The person then stomped on to my back with such force, my spine basically snapped in half. Needless to say, I wasn't living anymore.

* * *

 **Okay, I admit, this was a pretty short chapter, but don't worry, things will pick up and be much, much longer soon, I promise you that! But hey, at least we got a few deaths.**

 **No review this time sadly...or favorites or follows...COME ON.**

 **By the way, here's some fun facts:**

 **Jerry's death was originally Adam's death from the first story. Additionally, Jerry was also originally either going to be choked with a towel holder or stabbed in the chest with the towel holder.**

 **Well, it's time for the stats, so...STAT ME MISTER BIGGIE CHEESE!**

 **ALIVE: Kenny Riedell, Jenny Myers, Marco McBride, Mitch Floyd, Francine Charles, Shaun Fennick, Johnny Myers, Lyle Miller, Daphne Craigson, Benny Hummer** **  
**

 **DEAD: Alicia Olivo (Roasting stick rammed down her throat), Victoria Sanders (Shot in jaw with harpoon gun), Edna Grissom (Face burned on stove), Bob Grissom (Eyes gouged out after being stabbed in the hands with two corkscrews), Sierra Losecar (Head crushed with wrench), Randall Blackburne (Stabbed in neck), Jerry Devins (Throat slashed on glass), Selena Duncans (Back broken)**

 **SAYOONARA!**


	10. Revelations

_-June 16th, 2019-_

A few months after the talk with Cathy, came one of the most stressful experiences of my life. As if I wasn't stressed enough, I had decided to start college again after previously dropping out in order to get some kind of PHD. While I was there, I did make a new friend who understood what I was going through.

His name was Paul Conjay. Admittedly, Paul did remind me of a combination between Eric and Brandon, as Paul was indeed black like Brandon and large in the gut like Eric. Honestly, I think he was the only person who never, ever, asked me about Crystal Lake, and his friends tended to get under my skin about it. Sure, we weren't as close as I was with Adam, but it worked out for a while.

Then the trip to Canada came.

Basically, one day, we were given an offer by the professors to take a week-long trip to Canada to have a good time. Paul was going, and not wanting to be myself in my room all day, I decided to go along. On June 12th, we arrived and originally, things were alright. I shared a room with Paul, we had some great food, everything was fine.

Until the sixteenth, where we were heading to a sporting game. Originally, I went in order to see if I could find out why Brandon enjoyed sports so much, since I actually never had any interest. However, my heart sank when I found out what the sport today was.

Hockey.

 _-PRESENT DAY-_

It wasn't difficult to find Marco, as the wheelchair that constantly rolled along the ground made it easy for me to find him. When I got to him, I noticed he was sitting at the dinner table, eating a bag of chips.

"Marco?" I asked, to which Marco gave me a half-hearted wave. Clearly, something was very wrong.

"Marco, talk to me, what's wrong?" Marco sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, you didn't know that Marion's dad provided funding." I shook my head. "No, Marco, I should be sorry, I should've have suggested that you only cared about the funding." Marco lifted his head and gave me an odd look. "I don't exactly care about money, as long as I can help others, I'll be able to live with myself."

I noticed a glint of sadness in his eyes, and I decided to pop the question.

"Marco, what happened that day?" Marco's face contorted into surprise. "Why do you want to know?" Marco asked. "What even caused you to want to know?"

"What you said, about the therapists, it seemed like what you said was personal." Marco shook his head. "Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's not that it's…" Marco sighed. "It's still tough for me to accept."

"What is?" I asked, and Marco gestured at his legs. "This." Marco responded and proceeded to put the bag of chips on a counter. "I thought you were used to it?" Marco shook his head again. "I'm used to people asking why I'm in a wheelchair, not being in a wheelchair." Marco then reached into a small compartment in the side of his wheelchair and took out a picture.

"The day this happened, I was driving with my brother Garth, and I'm going to be honest, I really looked up to him." Marco said with a far away look in his eyes. "He was sporty, popular, smart, basically, a jack of all trades." Marco's face turned to sorrow. "One night, while we were coming back from a football party, and while we were at a stoplight, some drunk driver crashed into the front of our car."

"Jesus…" I said in sympathy. "I'm sorry Marco." Marco shook his head. "I wasn't wearing a seatbelt, which ironically saved me but…" Marco glanced at his legs. "It caused this, and Garth…" Marco began tearing up. "Garth didn't make it."

Marco glanced at the picture, and his voice began to crack. "It's bad enough that I'm crippled for life, but the fact that Garth died on the same day this happened, it's like a constant reminder that I lived and he died." Marco at this point, had tears dripping from his eyes.

"I went to a therapist about all this, and all the therapist did was put me on medication that didn't do shit!" Marco slammed his fist on the table. "Medication isn't going to bring Garth back, nor is it going to make me walk again, and the guy in jail, that won't do shit either!" Marco yelled. "It just keeps reminding me that my life is basically over!"

"Marco, calm down, it's okay…" Marco glared at me. "You don't get it Kenny!" Marco yelled. "At least you aren't paralyzed for life!" Marco continued. "You didn't lose a brother, or deal with a shitty therapist, or have to live your life knowing that you'll never be able to forget what happened that day!"

My anger slowly began to grow, but reluctantly, I kept my mouth shut. "You don't get to see hockey masks everyday, I see fucking cars everywhere, and people pity me to the extent that I feel like a liability!" Marco was basically screaming at this point. "You can walk away, but I can't, all because of a stupid drunk driver and a god-awful therapist who could give less of a shit if it hit him right in the face!"

"Marco!" I yelled. "You'll recover, but I won't!" Marco yelled again, his red super red. "There's times when I saw you, that I wished I could switch places with you, because at least, the deaths of so many people wouldn't hurt and I'd be able to walk!"

I couldn't contain my anger any longer, so I proceeded to shove him out of his wheelchair. Marco looked up at me in shock as I glared at him. "You have no right to say I had it easy!" I yelled at the terrified Marco. "At least the driver's in jail, while the person who did this had no trial, no jail time, nothing!"

I stepped closer. "You may have been in a car crash, but here's the thing…" I growled. "I was in a massacre, and right now, there's one happening right now, and it's likely that the person wants to kill us all, and basically, this is like I'm reliving the entire massacre all over again!" Marco attempted to back away in fear. "So Marco, here's something to think about…"

I grabbed him by the shirt. "You may have lost a brother, but you've never lost a second family, so I'm going to say that you have no right to say your life is ruined when mine has been ruined for three fucking years!" I let go of his shirt and he began to tear up. As did I.

"Kenny, I'm so sorry!" Marco exclaimed as tears ran down his face. "God dammit, I'm so selfish!" I glared at him. "Marco, shut up…" Marco shook his head. "You're right, I have absolutely no right, and the fact I had to say it to you…"

I knelt next to him and he quickly wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry…" Marco sobbed into my shoulder. "There's days where I think about him, and I want to see him, and at this point…" Marco paused. "If I get a chance to see him again, I'm taking it…" I helped Marco back into his chair. "Sorry about pushing you." Marco shook his head.

"I deserve it, really I do." Marco then looked at the stairs. "Hey, I'm heading to bed, can you just yell to Lyle to make sure the doors are locked?" I nodded and proceeded to call out for him. No response. "Maybe he's still pissed at me." Marco shrugged. "I wouldn't blame him." Marco called out as well and again, no response.

"Jerry?!" I yelled, and no response. Marco and I looked at each other in horror. "Kenny, check upstairs for them, I'll look downstairs." I ran up the stairs, panicking as the lack of responses worried me dearly. I opened the door to Sierra's room, and she wasn't there. I opened Selena's and Daphne's, they were missing. The only ones here were me, Marco, Jenny, Johnny, Marion, Mitch, Shaun, and Francine.

I rushed back down the stairs to see Marco staring in horror at an open window, and immediately, I put the dots together. All I could say was:

"Are you fucking serious…"

 _-Lyle's POV-_

"So, Daphne, ready for your fantasy to be realized?" I said as Daphne grinned seductively. "You know it baby!"

I smiled back. "Babe, you're really nasty, but you're hot as hell." Daphne's grin widened. "I know hun!" Daphne looked around for a moment while I laid down on a blanket I had brought. "Hey Lyle, I think there's someone watching us."

Confused, I sat up and like she said, there was in fact, someone watching us. The person was wearing a blue jumpsuit and a hockey mask with blue marks on it. I proceeded to take out a throwing knife I usually had on me and chuck it at the person, which struck a tree and caused the person to move away.

"Now, where we were?" Daphne grinned and straddled me. "Well, we can do it now or just talk like boring people." I smirked. "Damn right, let's begin."

About ten minutes into our private time, we heard an odd sound, which kind of sounded like whispering. "Lyle, I don't think that guy's gone." I smirked more. "If the creep wants to watch, the creep can watch." Daphne shrugged. "Besides, it's probably Shaun." We continued going, not even noticing the person had returned. I heard another snap, and not paying much attention to it, I decided to ignore it.

As Daphne leaned her head back in pleasure, the person from earlier came from behind and jabbed a large stick right in between Daphne's eyes. "Oh my fucking god!" I screamed as I pushed Daphne's corpse off and backed away from the person, who held my throwing knife in their hand.

"Hey, stop!" I yelled. The person threw the knife and it deeply cut my forehead. I fell to my knees in pain, clutching the deep wound that actually scratched a bit of my skull. I heard the heavy footprints behind me, and I felt the large hands of the person slowly pry their fingers into my wound and begin to pull.

"Stop!" I yelled in a last-ditch effort to survive. It was no use as eventually, the person proceeded to rip my skull in half.

And then head towards Pinehurst.

* * *

 **Well then, we got more of Kenny's backstory that will set up more of the flashback and how he eventually got to Pinehurst, we saw more of Marco and we got to see his backstory, they realized that five are missing, and finally, Daphne and Lyle bit the dust, with Lyle having an extremely brutal death.**

 **Well then, no review again...:(((((((( But I can review from the epilogue from Jason's Revenge! NOTE: I'm ignoring OC submissions unless there's certain sayings about the story!**

 **AnxiousRecord77 chapter 14 . Feb 12**

 **I read your whole story and i think it is really amazing. I really like the personalities you gave each counselor**

 **RESPONSE: Thanks man! I'm glad you enjoyed this so much, and I'm glad you enjoyed the personas! I spent a lot of time on TV Tropes for looking.**

 **Guest chapter 14 . Nov 19, 2017**

 **For sure do option C, unless the characters you get end up being bad. Then I'd recommend creating your own, so we don't have to wait like 8 years for enough new counselors to be released. Still sad about AJ haha**

 **RESPONSE: Heh, well, I did do a combination of option A and B, not because the OCS were bad, but because I have trouble writing other people's OCS, and I'm sorry about A.J..**

 **Sans chapter 8 . Nov 12, 2017**

 **I am kinda annoyed Tiffany died**

 **RESPONSE: Look, the reason Tiffany died is because usually, the flirty girl is the first to go. Ok, a bit of a rant now, but the reason I don't read many F13 fanfics is because usually, the wrong trope lives. Like Tiffany and Chad, even though they're basically characters destined to die.**

 **hockeybluebo5chapter 14 . Nov 7, 2017**

 **This might be kinda late but AWESOME FUCKING STORY! If there to be a main a storymode in the game this should be it**

 **RESPONSE: OMFG YES THAT'D BE AWESOME IF IT WAS THE STORY MODE!**

 **n00b4life chapter 14 . Oct 14, 2017**

 **Would you say that the Golden Chainsaw goes to Chad and the Dull Machete to Tiffany?**

 **RESPONSE: Yes, I forgot to put that.**

 **Reader chapter 14 . Oct 10, 2017**

 **I get he lived because he's your favorite counselor, but let's be real, Kenny would not be able to survive Jason Vorhees lol. If it was typical Friday fashion, Jenny and Tommy would probably be the only survivors. Still, great story and a great take on the franchise :)**

 **RESPONSE: Okay, first off, Kenny isn't my favorite, that'd be Adam. I only chose Kenny because I have an easier time writing males and honestly, Kenny is the type of character where you can make him act however you want. But yeah, Tommy and Jenny would survive, and thanks for the compliment!**

 **DragonessNehamee chapter 14 . Oct 10, 2017**

 **For the sequel i would vote option A however if you are going to use option c oc's then i'll vote that and i will submit 1 or 2 of my own :)**  
 **This was a fantastic story that i made sure to keep up to date with, keep up the good work! :D**

 **RESPONSE: THANKS MATE!**

 **Kawaiichespin chapter 14 . Oct 10, 2017**

 **Number c also for me I feel like Brandon will be like a party guy and Adam be mean also i ship chad and jenny Eric and Deborah and Vanessa and Tiffany**

 **RESPONSE: Honestly, I see Brandon as a sort of older brother to the counselors, looking out for people, even the ones he doesn't like. For Adam, I can imagine him being kinda jerkish, but mainly kind. I also imagine him having a dirty mouth :). BTW, I don't ship Jenny and Chad or Vanessa and Tiffany, but I DO ship Eric and Deborah.**

 **Guest chapter 13 . Oct 8, 2017**

 **Good,but I think there should've been more then one mean person. Otherwise, great story!**

 **RESPONSE: Honestly, I think that Chad's enough, and the only person closer to mean is technically Vanessa.**

 **SO STAT ME PAPA SMURF!**

 **ALIVE: Kenny Riedell, Jenny Myers, Marco McBride, Mitch Floyd, Francine Charles, Shaun Fennick, Johnny Myers, Lyle Miller, Daphne Craigson, Benny Hummer** **  
**

 **DEAD: Alicia Olivo (Roasting stick rammed down her throat), Victoria Sanders (Shot in jaw with harpoon gun), Edna Grissom (Face burned on stove), Bob Grissom (Eyes gouged out after being stabbed in the hands with two corkscrews), Sierra Losecar (Head crushed with wrench), Randall Blackburne (Stabbed in neck), Jerry Devins (Throat slashed on glass), Selena Duncans (Back broken), Daphne Craigson (Stabbed in the face with a tree branch), Lyle Miller (Head cut open and head tore in half)**

 **ADIOS!**


	11. The Man Behind The Mask

_-June 16, 2019-_

"Kenny, you alright?" I heard Paul ask. I tried to nod to show I was okay, but in reality, I was petrified. I still wasn't over Crystal Lake, not by a long shot. I noticed Paul whisper to Crissy, one of his friends that tended to bother me about Crystal Lake, and he stood up. "Hey, I'm going to get a drink, I'll be back." Paul walked off and Crissy sat next to me.

"So, Kenny, how are you?" Crissy asked, her red hair flowing. "I'm fine." Crissy tilted her head. "Is it Mark who's bothering you, because George seemed to be getting annoyed by him." I shook my head. "Crissy, I'm fine, just go talk to Laura and Debbie." I mentally cringed at the last name, thinking of Deborah. Crissy looked up and saw one of those guys who gave out merchandise at sporting events. The item in question was a hockey mask with teams on them.

Sensing trouble, I stood up. "I need to go use the bathroom, I'll be back." I quickly excused myself to find the bathroom and hopefully clear my head. Luckily, none of the professors noticed, and I was able to find the bathroom easily. However, before I went in, I noticed a store nearby, selling more merchandise that was thankfully not only hockey.

I went inside, looking to distract myself and found an extremely good looking bat made of oak. Maybe it was the way it looked, but I couldn't help but buy it. As the cashier rang it up, he look a long look at me. "Hey man, you look tired as hell." I smiled for the first time since coming to the arena. "Yeah, got any makeup to hide it?"

The cashier shook his head. "Sorry, I don't, but I do have something to help." The cashier leaned down and presented me a hockey mask, much to my horror. Even worse, the design was eerily similar to the one Jason wore that night during Crystal Lake. I felt my heart jump into my throat as the cashier handed me the bat. "Thank you for your-"

I didn't let him finish as I grabbed the bat and proceeded to smash of the glass windows of the store.

 _-PRESENT DAY-_

Within moments, everyone was woken at the behest of Marco and filled in on the situation. Francine and Mitch handled it the best, while Jenny, Johnny, and Shaun began panicking and Marion simply didn't listen and more or less complained about being woken up.

"Listen everyone, I hate to say this, but we're going to have to evacuate the premises." Marco said, a sad look in his eyes. "We'll take the shuttle buses." Marco proceeded to reach into his pocket and within moments, his face turned to horror. "The keys aren't here." Marco abruptly said.

"You're kidding." Johnny said in disbelief while Marco shook his head. "Lyle must've took them." Marco said. "Not only that, the gun's gone too!" Jenny interrupted, causing Marco to slam his fist on the side of his chair. "Shit, we can't go anywhere without keys, but I do keep a spare in one of the cabins at Mulholland."

"We just need someone to go get them." Mitch spoke up. I raised my hand. "I'll go get them." Marco's eyes turned to me. "Kenny, are you sure?" I nodded. "Listen, I'm not in the mood for having people die." I said. "I'm going, and I'm going to get the keys and come back, and we'll get out of here."

I turned back towards the group as I went out the door, but not before taking a map with me, as I had never traveled this far from Pinehurst. Along the way, I noticed the grass had been moved a bit, as if something or someone was dragged through it. I felt chills as I came to the place where I had encountered Victoria and Shaun making a grappling gun, and I checked inside to find nothing, just as I expected. The next cabin however, was much, much different.

As soon as I entered, I noticed an awful smell coming from the cabin, which made me gag and fill me with dread. Reluctantly, I pushed forward and came to a large, red door, and I noticed the smell was coming from behind that door. I slowly pushed the door open, and I was met with a terrible sight.

It was each of the murdered victims, all hanging from ropes in the center of the room. My heart sank as I noticed Victoria and Alicia among those corpses, and my fear increased as I noticed Sierra, Jerry and Selena with fresh nooses around their necks. I noticed that Daphne and Lyle were missing from the room, which briefly filled me with a bit of hope that despite my hatred of them, they at least got away.

Footsteps then sounded in the cabin, and I realized I wasn't alone. Panicking, I quickly shut myself into a nearby closet and looked through a peephole. While the closet was large enough for me to fit in, I nearly screamed when I noticed the eyeless corpse of Bob Grissom leaning on me, blood from the sockets dripping onto my cheek. I somehow was able to ignore it and notice a large person in a blue jumpsuit step into the room.

Along with the corpses of Lyle and Daphne.

I held my breath as the blood trickled down my face and the person hung Lyle's and Daphne's bodies on nooses. The person then proceeded to remove Lyle's jacket and search through the pockets of them, eventually pulling out a key that was likely to the shutter buses. The person, apparently, not thinking much of it, opened a window and dropped the key outside. The person then left the room, leaving me enough time to slowly slide out of the closet and towards the window, moving the corpses around as I did so.

One corpse did however catch my eye. It was perhaps the most decayed of the corpse, but it wasn't the amount of decay that caught my eye, it was the brown coat that the corpse wore. It was the same one as Randall Blackburne's. I shook my head, now confirming that Randall wasn't coming back, but another one caught my eye, this time being a new corpse that was of Benny Hummer.

Benny Hummer, the person who recently came back and tried to ruin my life again had been murdered by this person. I stood in horror for a moment until the footsteps returned, and I quickly took the opportunity to climb out the window, grab the keys, and practically sprint back to Pinehurst.

Outside, I noticed Jenny, Shaun, Francine, Johnny, and Marion all standing around. "I got the keys!" I almost yelled, nearly out of breath. Jenny nodded and hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." Marion stepped forward as if she wanted to start another argument, but one glare from me caused her to back off thankfully.

"Where's Marco and Mitch?" I asked. "Inside, getting everything packed." Francine said. "We got our stuff, we're just waiting out there." Nodding my head, I went inside to see Mitch taking stuff down the stairs and Marco stacking things in the corner. "Marco, I got the keys." Marco smiled. "Good job man." As I reveled in the fact that my goal was complete, I remembered the residents at the cabin.

"The others are dead." I abruptly spoke up, causing Marco to freeze. "You're kidding, every missing one?" Marco asked in disbelief. "Alicia, Victoria, Jerry, Sierra, Selena, Lyle, Daphne...all of them, including that guy who taunted us on the first day I was here." Marco shook his head. "Heavy shit man…" I heard Mitch moan out, as if he was high on something.

As I looked outside, I noticed Francine and Shaun talking, Johnny walking around, and Marion and Jenny glaring at each other. For a moment, I thought everything was going to be okay. We were going to escape, live to tell the tale, and hopefully the murderer would be caught and sent to jail, where he would hopefully die in prison.

I heard Jenny scream in terror and anguish as suddenly, the person in the cabin came into view, wearing a hockey mask similar to Jason. That would've been bad enough, but I watched in horror as the person grabbed an axe out of the chopping wood and proceeded to head towards Johnny.

"Johnny!" I yelled. As Johnny turned around, the person proceeded to hack at his body with the axe five times until he went down and the other counselors ran off towards the front of Pinehurst. I ran over and got the remaining four in, with Jenny being the last one in with tears streaming down her face over the loss of her brother. I quickly hugged her tightly, which Marion glared at me for.

"Jenny, I got you, I got you." Jenny sobbed quietly into my shirt as Shaun began pacing around the kitchen in panic. "We're so dead…"

"Shaun, shut up!" Francine yelled. "We just need to get to the shuttle bus!" Mitch then spoke up. "I hate to burst everyone's bubble, but the shuttle buses tires were slashed." Everyone basically went mad as Marco tried to restore order. "Listen, we can take my car!" Marco yelled out. "The only problem is the lack of room, but two of us can use the boat."

"I'll go with Jenny on the boat, the rest of you go in the car!" I said as Jenny clung tightly to me. "Johnny…" Jenny mumbled into my shirt. Marion glared more until she spoke up. "Okay, Johnny's dead!" Marion yelled. "We get it, we saw it!"

"Marion, not the time!" Marco yelled. Marion of course, ignored him. "Screw you all, I'm leaving!" Marion proceeded to grab a machete and head towards the door. "Marion, stop!" Marco yelled in desperation. "Go to hell, all of you!" Marion proceeded to open the door and in the doorway, stood the person with the hockey mask.

Marion shook there for a moment before swinging at the person with the machete, which the person immediately caught. The rest of us simply watched in horror as the person bent Marion's arm and we heard a nasty snap as Marion let go of the machete and clutched her arm.

The person then grabbed the machete and proceeded to slam it deep into her shoulder. Shaun, realizing the danger, ran upstairs while the rest of us watched as three more slices caused Marion's upper half to separate from her body.

"Run!" I yelled. Immediately, Marco, Mitch, Francine, and Jenny ran outside while I stayed inside to hopefully buy them some time. As I stared down the Jason impostor, I ran upstairs and the impostor followed. Immediately, I realized what a terrible mistake that was, as there was nowhere to go.

The impostor then grabbed me by the throat, lifting me up, getting ready to finish me off until I heard Shaun yell out in some kind of war cry and smack the impostor in the back with a frying pan. I dropped to the floor as the impostor wheeled around and slashed deeply across Shaun's abdomen. "Shaun!" I yelled. As Shaun staggered back in pain, the impostor grabbed Shaun by the neck, and tossed him out the second story window.

Taking this opportunity, I ran down the stairs and out to where Shaun laid, battered and bruised, but somehow alive. "Shaun, I got you!" I heard the footsteps of Mitch approaching, and he watched Shaun squirm in pain. Mitch looked like he wanted to throw up, but reluctantly, he helped Shaun up. "Let's get him to the car!"

Moments later, Mitch and I helped the heavily injured Shaun to the car and set him inside with Marco and Francine while Jenny stood outside. "Jenny, what're you doing?!" I nearly yelled. "Kenny, I'm staying with you, we can do this." Knowing there was no time to argue, I agreed and tapped Marco's car. "We'll catch up!" Marco nodded in acknowledgement, but handed me a radio before he drove off. "Call us when you're safe!" The car drove off as Jenny and I dashed towards the boat, ready to take us to safety.

Suddenly, I noticed a light inside the Pinehurst building, one that was way too bright to be a lamp. No, it wasn't a lamp or any kind of electrical light.

It was a fire.

Realizing my stuff still inside, I looked towards Jenny and dashed towards the house, not wanting my stuff to be destroyed. As I ran inside, I came face to face with the impostor, who stared me down as the machete the impostor still held seemed to glow. Knowing what was going to have to happen, I readied myself into a fighting stance.

"Let's dance."

The person swung at me, and I ducked as the machete collided with one of the walls. Noticing the axe that the person used to murder Johnny on the ground, I picked it up and swung, which I missed and hit the same wall. The person then grabbed me by the neck and tossed me across the room, right next to Marion's corpse. The person advanced towards me, and realizing I was defenseless, I reluctantly reached into Marion's upper half, broke off a rib, and rammed it into the side of the person.

The person screamed in pain, and I realized the voice sounded familiar. I knew then I had to take the mask off, so as the person was distracted and howling in pain, I grabbed the person by the head and began to tug at the mask. However, the person shoved me off again and grabbed me by the neck and began to choke me.

Thinking quickly, I began to pry my thumb into the eye of the person, causing more screams. As the screams continued, I pried more and more at the mask until finally, the mask came off.

And the face that stood in front of me belonged to Randall Blackburne.

* * *

 **Well then! We got a lot happening! First off, we found out about Kenny's first "episode" during a trip to Canada. Next, the group decided to leave Pinehurst and Kenny finally found the bodies of everyone. Next, we had two deaths, those being Jenny's brother Johnny and Marion the mega bitch. Then, we had Shaun getting injured and barely escaping, then Pinehurst getting set on fire, then the battle between Kenny and the person, and finally, the grand reveal of who's behind the mask, that being Randall Blackburne!**

 **By the way, there's a few hints on Randall being the killer.**

 **First, think about Roy Burns, who was part V Jason. Notice something similar about Randall and Roy? Their initials are the same!**

 **Next, the fact that Randall wanted to be a special effects artist, he faked his death!**

 **Finally, the title, Back from the Grave. There was a hint all the way at the beginning!**

 **Now, review time!**

 **Chad is my dad 2169**

 ***DSP voice* *Selena's perspective* Oh well i'm dead, HA HA HA HAH HA, INSTA KILL! Wow, Stupid fucking game.**  
 **Who cares about small chapters? It's about quality not quantity in my pages, Shaun is still alive, YIPPE! He's most probably gonna have his neck slit and no one is going to believe him. :(.**  
 **Time for me to read the next one!**

 **RESPONSE: INSTA KILL INDEED. And yes, the game is kinda weird, and yesterday, I died unfairly as I actually teleported out of the water and I couldn't do anything. Thanks for the saying, and yes I agree, quality over quantity, and also, as of this chapter, Shaun might be alive, and so far, it seems unlikely. Finally, READ IT. Oh, BTW, your guess was correct.**

 **El JV**

 **I've been enjoying this sequel. Wonder if we're gonna see Jason doing his Fatalities in MKX here.**

 **RESPONSE: Well, we got a Fatality with Marion where Jason cuts the fecker in half.**

 **Chad is my dad 2169**

 **Awesome chapter again and FUCK YOU MARION! Marion is such a jealous bitch and that scene with Jenny was really fucking unnerving, I felt uncomfortable in my chair just reading that shit! But the way you write it feels like it's a script for a movie, your writing is leagues above mine lol.**  
 **Great job as always and thanks for telling us who is who at the end of the chapter :D**

 **RESPONSE: YEAH FUCK MARION! I'll be honest, I was cringing writing that, as it's almost like my sister IRL. By the way, thanks, but please don't inflate my ego, and welcome for telling who is who.**

 **NOW STAT ME MISTER GENE!**

 **ALIVE: Kenny Riedell, Jenny Myers, Marco McBride, Mitch Floyd, Francine Charles, Shaun Fennick, Randall Blackburne** **  
**

 **DEAD: Alicia Olivo (Roasting stick rammed down her throat), Victoria Sanders (Shot in jaw with harpoon gun), Edna Grissom (Face burned on stove), Bob Grissom (Eyes gouged out after being stabbed in the hands with two corkscrews), Sierra Losecar (Head crushed with wrench), Jerry Devins (Throat slashed on glass), Selena Duncans (Back broken), Daphne Craigson (Stabbed in the face with a tree branch), Lyle Miller (Head cut open and head tore in half), Benny Hummer (Death Unknown), Johnny Myers (Hacked to death with axe), Marion Parish (Cut in half with machete)**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOON, AND TAKE YOUR PICKS ON WHO WILL DIE IN THE END!**

 **CIAO!**


	12. He's Back

_-August 3rd, 2019-_

I was sent home immediately after the incident at Canada, and of course, I was fined a large decent sum of money, which mom was able to pay off. Mom was also, to my relief, not very angry at me, but more worried, which is why she quickly took me to a psychiatrist.

"So, Kenny…" The psychiatrist said, her hair tied back into a bun. "Tell me about Randall." I remember the day he died, he was in fact, acting kinda weird. "He seemed rather incompetent." The psychiatrist, similar to Blackburne, jotted down more notes.

"Well, how incompetent?" She asked. "He brought me to Crystal Lake, the place where I lost my friends, forced me to relieve some of the memories, and really pestered me about the deaths there." The psychiatrist shook her head. "I'm guessing he wasn't very intelligent."

"By the way, why did you ask me mainly about Randall instead of Canada?" I asked, confused. The psychiatrist reached into her desk in response. "Randall had been calling around for a while, looking for other forms of treatment, until he did find one."

"What would that be?" I asked. The psychiatrist slid a piece of paper over to me. "He wanted to send you to a halfway house, hopefully that would get you better." I briefly looked over the paper, and despite there not being any name of the place on it, I signed my name on the paper.

"What's this place called anyways?" I asked curiously.

"Pinehurst."

 _-PRESENT DAY-_

"You…"

I stared down Randall Blackburne, the man responsible for all this, with shock and horror while Randall simply glared at me with icy eyes. "Why?" That was all I could choke out, as Randall kept his glare.

"You were never meant to know who was behind the mask." I didn't have the strength to speak back as Randall kept sizing me up. "Why Randall, why?" Randall stood for a moment, then spoke.

"You know about my son, and the divorce, but you don't know everything…" Randall simply said, his voice fierce. "You see, I have terminal cancer."

"I'm sorry to-"

"You don't get to be sorry!" Randall boomed, causing me to back away. "There is no reason for me to survive anymore, no wife, or child, or job, basically, I'm throwing my life away just for the biggest thrill I've ever felt in my life!" I glared back at him. "Is it worth it, killing everyone?!"

"You're goddamn right it was!" Randall proceeded to swing at me with the machete, causing me to jump backwards and slowly move up the stairs, trying not to touch the hot railings. "Your friend, Marco, he didn't tell the whole story."

"What're you talking about?!" Randall frowned. "Marco was the drunk driver!" Randall yelled. "Marco lied to make himself feel like he can remember his brother in a better light, and not blame himself!"

"But, Marco mentioned jail-"

"No one was sent to jail because both my son and his drunkard of a brother both died!" Randall swung again, and this time, he nearly cut me across the abdomen. "Why are you attacking us then?!" Randall grinned. "You were supposed to be my device for revenge." Randall said. "You were supposed to become Jason himself, that's why I took you there."

My anger flared as hot as the flames inside Pinehurst. "So you took me so I could do your dirty work?!" Randall nodded. "You're correct." Another swing, and eventually, I ended all the way up the stairs, and just as I got to the top, a large piece of wood fell from the ceiling, blocking the stairway and Randall from me. As I stared through the flames, I noticed Randall simply stroll off, and I knew he was going to go after the others.

I quickly began to head to my room to grab my stuff, but suddenly, a second piece of wood fell right on top of my left arm, pinning it down, and I screamed the most pain filled scream I ever had at this moment. I tried to move the wood, but it was too heavy. I tried pulling, but my arm was too stuck.

The pressure on my arm was so intense, I already felt numbness in my arm, and I tried kicking and yanking my arm to be free, but to no avail. I was going to die here, in a house of flames.

I laid back, ready to accept my fate until I noticed someone above me, someone familiar.

It was Adam.

I moved to touch him, to see if I was dreaming, and at this point, I saw numerous other faces. Rob, Tiffany, Eric, Deborah, basically everyone who had died at Crystal Lake was right there in the flames, watching me with heartwarming smiles on their faces. I looked over at the apparition of Adam, who smiled at me, then I heard his voice.

"The head counselor never gives up."

I knew in that moment that he was right. Focusing my attention on my arm, I noticed a sharp piece of metal sticking out through the wood, and I knew what I had to do. I used my other arm to grab the piece of metal and held it over my arm. I didn't want to do this, I really didn't, but it was just like Adam's apparition said.

The head counselor never gives up.

Mustering all my courage, I used the metal shard to quickly cut across my left arm. I felt the pain follow almost immediately, but feeling the adrenaline kick in, I kept cutting, and cutting, and cutting, until finally, with one big push, I felt my arm's bones break and I tore myself lose, my now amputated arm caught in the wood while my stump bled heavily. On my right, I noticed a water pipe, and I knew how hot those were.

I looked back, and still saw the apparitions still there, watching me intently. I then realized that if I touched the pipe, the apparitions would likely disappear, never to be seen again. It seemed they knew this, as the apparitions slowly gathered around me and tried to guide my stump towards the pipe. I looked back at them, tears in my eyes, and mustered only a few words.

"Thank you."

I then touched the pipe with my stump, and I screamed so loud and in such pain, that I think people in the next town over could hear me. As I took my stump away from the pipe, the apparitions disappeared, and I felt a heavy silence fall over me, as the only thing I heard was the crackling of the flames.

I heard footsteps, the same ones as Randall's most likely, and I ran inside my room. But not to escape, but to fight. Whatever happened to me, I knew I was going to kill Randall Blackburne. I proceeded to first put the picture of my friends in my pocket, then grab Chad's scarf and wrap it around my arm like a tourniquet. I then put Brandon's jacket on and tied the left sleeve with Vanessa's hair tie, in order to keep less blood flowing out. Realizing I needed armor, I grabbed Eric's manga books and stuffed them in the jacket, acting as some sort of armor. Next, I took A.J.'s discs and put them in my right sleeve, to act as a gauntlet. I noticed smoke begin to get into the room, so I put Deborah's glasses on in hopes that it would at least protect my eyes a bit. Then, I took Tiffany's hairpin and put it in my hair to shorten my hair in a way. Finally, I grabbed Adam's jacket and put it on, pins and all.

I was ready to kill Randall with the help of my old pals.

I kicked the door open and noticed Randall staring right at me with the machete in his hand. He didn't have time to react as I bolted towards him and tackled him down the stairs. We landed near one of the doors, the one Marion died at, and Randall stabbed at my, only striking Adam's jacket as a result.

"I'm ready for you Blackburne!" Randall slashed at my remaining arm, but I used the leather from Adam's jacket to deflect it, and I smacked Randall over the head with the gauntlet I had with A.J.'s discs. He staggered back into a burning bookcase, and he shrieked a bit as the fire made contact with him.

Randall swung again with the machete, and deflected it again with my arm, but I felt the leather begin to fall apart, and I knew I couldn't hold out for long. As he got ready to swing again, I took out Deborah's glasses and used the light from the fire to shine the light into his eyes. I took this opportunity to tackle him outside and pin him down. However, he tossed me off easily, and as he attempted to get up, I noticed a bird bath nearby. I proceeded to take the bowl off and smack him across the face with it, knocking him down and causing him to drop the machete.

Diving towards the machete, I quickly snatched it up as Randall advanced towards me, looking like he was fed up with me. He leaned down towards me, and I took this chance to drive the machete deep into his stomach, stunning him and causing him to fall over.

I slowly stood up, my body hurting and exhausted from the amount of torment I just went through. I noticed Randall still breathing, just barely. "Do it Kenny, finish me." Randall weakly croaked. I was about to raise the machete to finish him off, but I simply dropped it to the side.

"I won't be you." I angrily said. "I will never, ever, be you." Staggering, I began to head back towards Kenny, my face drenched with sweat as Randall yelled out for me. Jenny stayed on the boat, watching me slowly approach, and she burst into tears of joy. "Kenny, you're alright!"

I grinned. "I may have lost my arm, but at least Randall's gone." Jenny gasped a bit, but hugged me tightly. "Marco got worried because you weren't responding, and I found a radio and called him, he'll be here in a few seconds." Just at that moment, Marco's car rolled up and Marco took out his wheelchair from the passenger seat, sat in it, and started rolling to us. I removed Deborah's glasses and took out Tiffany's pin and handed it to Jenny, asking her to hold it and I also removed Eric's manga collection from the jacket as well as A.J's discs, as both were weighing me down.

"Riedell!"

I barely had time to react as suddenly, Randall dashed towards me with the fury of a lion and tackled me into the water. The shock of Randall took me so off guard that Randall quickly gained control of me and began to attempt to drag me down into the water. I fought for a while, desperately trying to get free, but Randall held on tight.

I heard another splash, and I saw Marco attempting to swim down towards me with panic in his eyes. I used the last of my energy to swim up to reach him, and instead of grabbing me, Marco proceeded to smack Randall in the head with a rock, causing Randall to release me. Marco then grabbed my arm and pushed me towards the surface, and as I looked back, I saw Randall attempting to swim after me, but Marco grabbed him and held him down, with both beginning to sink into the darkness.

I reached out towards Marco, wanting to save him, but Marco simply looked up at me and smiled at me, and in his eyes, I noticed simple gratitude. He was going to see his brother again, and he didn't try swimming up. As I felt the energy leave me, I felt a pair of hands reach into the water and pull me out of the water, just as the world went dark for me.

* * *

 **Well, it's been confirmed how Kenny ended up at Pinehurst, and not only that, we gained a lot more. First off, we found out why Randall did it, as he had cancer and his kid died from Marco's drunk brother, Kenny saw visions of his dead friends and lost his arm in the process, next he found a way to use his friends stuff to defend himself in a cool battle, finally, after Kenny refused to kill Randall, Randall came back and tried to drown Kenny, and as a result, Marco saved Kenny at the cost of his own life...RIP.**

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **Chad is my dad 2169**

 **Well shit! Randall Blackburne it was, Shaun is most probably going to bleed out :(. But YAY MORE DEATHS THAN THE LAST! (I think). Anyways I can tell this is reaching the climax already, and I wonder if Kenny is going to sacrifice himself in a way so Jenny can keep the stuff of the others. That's some heavy shit y'all. AND MITCH SAID HEAVY SHIT!**

 **RESPONSE: Yup, Randall Blackburne. BTW, who knows if Shaun will bleed out, but for the moment, he is alive, and I actually counted, more deaths than last time, with sixteen deaths (Including the characters who never appeared in the story). For Kenny, well, he's alive, and hell yeah, Mitch said HEAVY SHIT!**

 **Disasterteen13**

 **I CALLED IT SINCE DA FIRST CHAPTER OF DIS STORY DAT BLACKBURN WAS IMPOSTOR JASON! To be honest, I read the first story you made and it was awesome but sine you finished it I decide not to put a review in it since I saw you had a sequel almost finished when i clicked on it. This story has been amazing so far! and I am glad benny is dead. Dumb#ss motherf#cker. also I hope Tommy makes a surprise return!**

 **RESPONSE: DAMN RIGHT YOU CALLED IT. ALSO Y U NO REVIEW FIRST ONE LOL. jk, it's fine. BTW, fuck Benny, amiright?**

 **El JV**

 **Good to see Jason's first Fatality done on Marion. That bitch deserved it.**

 **RESPONSE: DAMN RIGHT THAT BITCH DESERVED IT! BTW, I do make custom death scenes, and her death was actually difficult to make.**

 **Spidey was here**

 **Omg, I love this story so much! I love how it's set at Pinehurst! Part V is so underrated! I really hope Fox lives! Please don't kill her!**

 **RESPONSE: Damn right part V is underrated. Also, for Fox well...she's in the car so...yeah.**

 **ALRIGHT, STAT ME MISTER KLONDIKE BAR!**

 **ALIVE: Kenny Riedell, Jenny Myers, Mitch Floyd, Francine Charles, Shaun Fennick** **  
**

 **DEAD: Alicia Olivo (Roasting stick rammed down her throat), Victoria Sanders (Shot in jaw with harpoon gun), Edna Grissom (Face burned on stove), Bob Grissom (Eyes gouged out after being stabbed in the hands with two corkscrews), Sierra Losecar (Head crushed with wrench), Jerry Devins (Throat slashed on glass), Selena Duncans (Back broken), Daphne Craigson (Stabbed in the face with a tree branch), Lyle Miller (Head cut open and head tore in half), Benny Hummer (Death Unknown), Johnny Myers (Hacked to death with axe), Marion Parish (Cut in half with machete), Randall Blackburne (Drowned in lake after being heavily injured), Marco McBride (Drowned in lake)**

 **I'll be honest, the next chapter is likely the final one, so yeah!**

 **CIAO!**


	13. After the Storm

_-During the twelve hours-_

While I was basically unconscious for twelve hours, I saw something. A bright, yellow light that seemed to beckon me towards it. Not knowing how to respond, I hesitantly walked towards it. A sudden flash overcame me, and I found myself sitting in a white room on a wooden chair with a second chair across from me. As I sat there, not knowing what to do, a faint figure appeared and sat in the chair across from me.

It was Rob.

"Rob, is that you?" I asked, and Rob nodded. "Hey Kenny, you did it." Rob said with a sincere voice. I felt a grin coming on, and Rob smiled back at me. "Thank you, for avenging my sister, she would've enjoyed you." A second chair suddenly appeared, and in that chair was Tiffany. "Tiffany…" I said in disbelief. "I thought you were dead."

Tiffany looked at the ground in sorrow. "We are, we all are, except you and Jenny." I tried to stand up, but found myself glued to the ground. "I'm surprised you forgave me…" Tiffany then said, with tears beginning to roll down her face. "Tiffany, you had the best intentions in mind, I can't fault you for that." Tiffany then scooted over to Rob. "By the way Kenny, I'm doing fine, me and Rob are going strong here." Tiffany proceeded to give Rob a kiss on the cheek, which he blushed at.

Another chair appeared, and Brandon sat in it. At this point, I noticed bloody marks in Rob's chest, blood on Tiffany's neck, and two holes in Brandon's head. It was tough to look at, but I mustered the courage to do so. "I saw that the coach would've loved me…" Brandon said, a smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm sorry that you died…" Brandon kept his smile.

"Don't be, we weren't prepared for an ambush." Brandon responded. "Thanks for showing off my tapes, at least I get rest easy knowing I would've made it in the NFL." Another chair, this time with Vanessa, who surprisingly smiled at me. "Hey Kenny, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, if I knew you were so capable of being so cool to watch, I would've respected you more." I smiled back at Vanessa. "It's fine Vanessa, you know I never hold grudges."

"Except when it comes to Voorhees, am I right?" I laughed a bit, and moments later, another chair, with Eric sitting in it and having numerous marks across his head and a wound on his side. "Eric…" Eric waved a bit. "I'm glad you and Jenny got out, you two deserve it."

"Eric, I'm sorry I couldn't save you…" Eric waved his hand again. "It's alright Kenny, I did what I had to." Eric paused for a moment. "By the way, nice job using my manga collection against that guy, I never thought of using it as armor." I smiled and another chair appeared with A.J. in it, with a wound in her gut.

"I'm sorry you died." I said solemnly, remembering her death. A.J. however, smiled. "Kenny, me and Chad made up, somehow, and thank you for surviving for us." A.J. said. "I never knew you were such a badass."

"Yeah, I didn't know either." I responded. A new chair came into view, and this time, Chad sat in it, hole in his gut and all. I wanted to feel anger, but honestly, I couldn't at the sight of his sullen and distraught face. "Chad?" I asked, and Chad looked at me, tears down his face. "Kenny, I'm so sorry!" Chad blurted out, his voice cracking as well. "I deserve every bit of this, having such a death, losing Tiffany to Rob, I deserve it so much…"

"Chad…" I began. "I forgive you." Chad looked at me in surprise. "Why?" Chad asked. "Why do you forgive me despite me being a terrible, terrible person!" I leaned a bit towards him. "If A.J. can forgive, I don't see why I can't." Chad laughed a bit, and another chair with Deborah appeared.

"Deborah…" I began, but Deborah quickly leaned over and kissed my forehead, causing me to blush. "I appreciate you giving up your crush for Eric." Deborah leaned towards Eric and kissed his cheek. "You know, I never thanked you for helping me after Rob died." Deborah said. "You truly are the person who deserved to be the head counselor."

The final chair appeared, and I knew who it was. I felt tears begin to well as Adam appeared with a bloody mark on his neck. "Adam…" I said as Adam smiled. "You did it man, you survived…" Adam spoke up. "You did it not only once, but twice like a badass." I smiled at Adam's words. "What's it like here?" I asked.

"It's nice actually, it's like all the bad things in the world don't exist anymore." Adam said, his grin still remaining. "Kenny, thank you for surviving for us all." At that, I broke down into tears, and felt each of my old friends wrap their arms around me in a warm embrace. As they soon retracted their arms, I noticed some beginning to disappear. "Wait, when will I see you again?" I asked just as Adam remained.

"Only in time Kenny, only in time."

As Adam disappeared, I woke up.

 _-11:00 A.M.-_

My eyes were blinded by the familiar white lights of a hospital, and I attempted to shield my eyes with my left arm, but I felt a hand hold it down. As my vision cleared, I noticed a nurse standing over me concerned.

"Don't move Mr. Riedell, you lost a lot of blood." My eyes slowly gazed at her own and I slowly nodded. The nurse proceeded to head to a counter and pick up another plasma bag and replaced the old one. "You're suffering from blood loss, hypothermia, and third degree burns, so you might be here for a while."

"Is there anyone else here?" I weakly asked. The nurse nodded. "A young woman, a biker of some kind, and someone who smells kinda bad." I recognized each of them, especially the last one.

"Can I see them?" I asked, and the nurse nodded. "I'll get them, don't move." Within a few minutes, Jenny, Mitch, and Francine entered. "Oh thank god!" Jenny wrapped her arms tightly around me, causing me to feel a bit of pain. "Jenny, ow." Jenny, embarrassed, let go of me and grabbed my remaining hand. "I'm so happy you're alright." I smiled and looked over at Francine and Mitch.

"You two made it…" I weakly said, and they both smiled. "Breaking the trope, am I right?" Francine said, to which Mitch laughed at. "Where's Shaun?" I asked, and Francine sighed. "He's fine, thankfully, but he lost a lot of blood, so he'll be here for a while." At least he was fine, and Mitch looked at me with curiosity.

"Hey, Marco took off, he went back to get you two, what happened?" I remembered Marco's final moments, seeing him sink down to the bottom of the lake along with Randall, and him not even trying to survive. "He's gone…"

Francine's and Mitch's eyes widened, then Francine tilted her head down in respect while Mitch began to sniffle as if he was about to cry. "What happened?" Mitch asked, his voice wavering. "I got attacked, and Marco swam down to save me and hold Randall down, and he drowned with him…"

Mitch let tears flow from his eyes as he sat in a chair and began to sob. Francine patted him on the shoulder as Jenny looked at me. "Kenny, we did it…" I smiled once again as I kept my gaze on Jenny, and felt the familiar warmth I felt before Marion interrupted us. I shut my eyes and felt Jenny's lips against mine, and at that moment, I knew everything would be alright.

 _-THREE YEARS LATER-_

"Hey Kenny, you're going to be late!"

I adjusted my bowtie and ran my hands through my shortened hair and rubbed my freshly shaved chin. Today was a big day, and hearing Mitch call my name caused me to panic a bit and hurry up. "I'm ready now!" I burst out of the door, remembering to take my prosthetic arm with me. I came face to face with a clean shaven Mitch, who smiled at me and guided me to the car, where a noticeably thinner and more handsome Shaun sat. Across from Shaun, sat an much older Tommy Jarvis.

"Glad you two could make it." I said as I stepped into the car. Mitch patted my back as the car took off. "How's life been since then?" I asked, and Mitch proceeded to show off a diamond ring on his hand. "I proposed to Francine last month, while we were on a roller coaster." Of course Mitch would do that, which incited a decent amount of laughter from each of us.

"How about you Shaun?" I asked. Shaun smiled. "I'm a stand-up comedian who's somehow pretty popular with the ladies." Shaun said. "Some TV producers were planning on giving me my own talk show to compete with The Tonight Show." I applauded Shaun. "Man, you got your work cut out for you, I'll be watching!" Shaun grinned. "Good, if you don't, I'll come to your house and steal all the tupperware lids."

"Hey, at least I'll actually know where to find it." More laughter ensured as Tommy turned to me. "Kenny, you worried?" Tommy asked, and I nodded. "It's a big day, I'm getting married." Tommy laughed. "Hey, getting married is one of the best things ever, just go with the flow."

Moments later, the chapel came into view and we all stepped out and went inside, where I noticed a familiar face. "Francine!" I called out, and a long, curly haired woman strolled over and kissed Mitch's cheek. "How are you?" Francine asked.

"A bit nervous, I'm getting married." Francine smiled. "Yeah, I can tell, but hey, you survived two massacres, you can get through this." I smiled back at Francine. "Thank you." While I waited for the wedding to start, I talked with some of Tommy's old friends.

"So, you survived Pinehurst?" A black man asked me, who I later learned was named Reggie. "Yeah, it wasn't easy." Reggie nodded. "Man, I understand, but hey, good luck with the wedding." I also talked to the other survivor, Pam. "I'm sorry about everything you went through." That was her only response. Others I met involved Tommy's sister Trish, Tommy's wife Megan, and Tommy's father.

Noticing a few minutes before the wedding remained, I joined the minister and my best man up on the ceremony space, with Tommy being my best man for this occasion. On my side, I noticed Shaun and Mitch in the front as grooms, and on the side where Jenny would be, Francine and a few other women there.

The ceremony began, and Jenny looked amazing as she seemed to glide down the aisle in her white dress alongside her father. Twenty minutes later, we were on the final part, exchanging our vows. We exchanged our vows, and we kissed, and as I looked out at everyone, I saw the apparitions of the Crystal Lake counselors and the Pinehurst residents, all clapping in delight.

Tiffany, Deborah, and Brandon cried tears of joy, Rob, Vanessa, Chad, and Eric simply clapped, A.J. gave me a thumbs up, and Adam jokingly flipped the bird at me and proceeded to do a dirty gesture because of course he did, and I remembered at that point that he would usually never take anything seriously.

On the Pinehurst side, Alicia and Selena cried tears of joy, Johnny, Jerry, Sierra, and Victoria clapped, and to my surprise, Lyle, Daphne, and Marion were present, albeit they slowly clapped in distaste. I didn't care, as in the middle of them sat Marco, who had regained use of his legs and stood next to a young man and smiled brightly at me.

Seeing all these faces around me filled me with hope, and as Jenny and I stepped into the limo to the reception, I felt like everything was just fine.

I was ready to move on.

* * *

 _AFTERMATH_

 _Kenny and Jenny remained together and had three sons, Adam, Marco, and Johnny._

 _Mitch and Francine eventually married and had a daughter named Jessica._

 _Shaun's talk show surpassed the Tonight Show and he married an unnamed woman and is now a multi-millionaire._

 _Tommy's home was converted into a summer camp, with six counselors being assigned._

 _The survivors keep in contact to this day._

* * *

 **I DID IT, THE SEQUEL IS FINISHED! It was a long road, but it's done. Now let me first say this, this will be the final Friday the 13th story, as I want to focus on other projects.**

 **Now, like last time, golden chainsaw and dull machete**

 **14\. Benny Hummer (Dull Machete) (Offscreen deaths are usually lame, unless done well)**

 **13\. Selena Duncans (Her death, compared to the others, isn't very impressive)**

 **12\. Daphne Craigson (Same as Selena)**

 **11\. Marco McBride (Sad, but not brutal)**

 **10\. Randall Blackburne (Only reason it's higher because he is murdered)**

 **9\. Edna Grissom (A simple burning to death on a stove)**

 **8\. Sierra Losecar (An interesting way to kill someone with a wrench)**

 **7\. Victoria Sanders (It's so similar to Vera's death, and the fact that she died alive for a moment made it worse)**

 **6\. Bob Grissom (Usually, eye gouging is brutal)**

 **5\. Johnny Myers (Basically, he was struck numerous times with an axe, so that should be brutal as hell)**

 **4\. Jerry Devins (Having your throat slit on glass would be insanely brutal)**

 **3\. Alicia Olivo (Again, having a roasting stick rammed down your throat would be bad enough, but she was alive for a bit)**

 **2\. Marion Parish (Mortal Kombat fatalities are always brutal)**

 **1\. Lyle Miller (Golden Chainsaw) (He literally had his face ripped in half!)**

 **NOW, LET'S DO SOME SCRAPPED MOMENTS, STARTING WITH DEATHS.**

 **Originally, Shaun and Mitch were meant to die with Shaun breaking his neck when being tossed out the window, and Mitch was originally going to have a flare rammed down his throat.**

 **SCRAPPED DEATHS FOR DECEASED CHARACTERS**

 **Alicia was originally going to be impaled on a tree branch. I changed it because it wasn't brutal enough lol.**

 **Jerry was meant to be strangled on a towel holder after sex. I changed it because the only area where I remember there being towels would be Pinehurst, and due to literally everyone staying there, it'd be kinda weird and difficult to write.**

 **Speaking of Jerry, his death was meant for Selena, but I changed it because I would've preferred Jerry having a more brutal death, and his death was also meant for Adam.**

 **Originally, Sierra was meant to die after Jerry and Selena, but I changed it due to strategy involving Randall.**

 **While Daphne's death was originally going to be stabbed through the head with a pipe, Lyle's death is much different. Instead of having his head torn in half, he was going to have his throat slit and Randall was going to RIP HIS HEAD OFF.**

 **Randall was meant to be burned alive.**

 **Benny's death was actually going to be where he was picked up and impaled on a fence.**

 **SCRAPPED STORY IDEAS**

 **There were a few ideas for who Jason would be. Perhaps one of the bigger ones would be Benny, but I scrapped him due to him not being a major character. Another one was Chad's father, but again, not major.**

 **Marco was originally meant to survive, but I changed it so Kenny's victory felt rather bittersweet.**

 **The original survivors would be Kenny, Jenny, Marco and Francine.**

 **NOW REVIEWS!**

 **Chad is my dad 2169**

 **Well shit, Randall really is like Roy, Roy's son died by being murdered and Randall's in a car accident. Marco paid his sins by sacrificing himself for Kenny, that's some heavy shit. Well I must say this was a blast to read and I can't wait for the epilogue cuz mine is taking forever to get right. I just can't think of a good epilogue, I've finalized Creighton's epilogue in mine though just trying to do Tommy's, Kawaii's and Marco's. Kenny is a worthy survivor, and I hope that neither Kenny or Shaun die in hospital from their severe wounds. Good luck with the ending! :3**

 **RESPONSE: The irony between them is striking, isn't it. Marco did in fact pay for his sins in a pretty devastating way, and in the words of Chuck/Mitch, it is heavy shit. BTW, I agree, Kenny is a worthy survivor, and as you can see, Kenny and Shaun survived.**

 **Ethan**

 **this story is getting really interesting , whens the next chapter?**

 **RESPONSE: Right now!**

 **Chad is my dad 2169**

 **Well shit! Randall Blackburne it was, Shaun is most probably going to bleed out :(. But YAY MORE DEATHS THAN THE LAST! (I think). Anyways I can tell this is reaching the climax already, and I wonder if Kenny is going to sacrifice himself in a way so Jenny can keep the stuff of the others. That's some heavy shit y'all. AND MITCH SAID HEAVY SHIT!**

 **RESPONSE: DAMN RIGHT ITS RANDALL. BTW, my response from earlier confirmed that Shaun is indeed alive, and actually, there are more deaths than the last one!**

 **Now, Finally, stat me Keith Beef!**

 **ALIVE: Kenny Riedell, Jenny Myers, Mitch Floyd, Francine Charles, Shaun Fennick**

 **RIP**

 _ **Garth McBride (MENTIONED)**_

 _ **Randall's son (MENTIONED)**_

 _ **Alicia Olivo (CHP 3 - CHP 4)**_

 _ **Victoria Sanders (CHP 3 - CHP 5)**_

 _ **Edna Grissom (CHP 3 - CHP 7)**_

 _ **Bob Grissom (CHP 3 - CHP 7)**_

 _ **Sierra Losecar (CHP 3 - CHP 8)**_

 _ **Jerry Devins (CHP 3 - CHP 9)**_

 _ **Selena Duncans (CHP 3 - CHP 9)**_

 _ **Daphne Craigson (CHP 3 - CHP 10)**_

 _ **Lyle Miller (CHP 2 - CHP 10)**_

 _ **Benny Hummer (JASON'S RAMPAGE CHP 14 - CHP 11)**_

 _ **Johnny Myers (CHP 2 - CHP 11)**_

 _ **Marion Parish (CHP 3 - CHP 11)**_

 _ **Randall Blackburne (CHP 1 - CHP 12)**_

 _ **Marco McBride (CHP 1 - CHP 12)**_

 **Before I get into other topics, I'll just say that both Jason's Rampage and Back from the Grave have a combined 18,647 views! (JR's being 17,745 at the time of writing, and BFTG having 902). Additionally, both have 107 reviews, 23 favs, 28 alerts, and a total of 47,692 words. So let me say, thank you so much for everything, and also, I plan on asking a few questions, so please answer them.**

 **Who was your favorite character in Part I?**

 **Who was your favorite character in Part II?**

 **Which death was the most brutal?**

 **Which death was the saddest?**

 **Which characters do you ship?**

 **If you were to bring any character back from the grave, who would it be?**

 **Who was your least favorite character from Part I?**

 **Who was your least favorite character from Part II?**

 **And finally...what was your favorite moment from both parts?**

 **Now, due to me no longer writing the main story, I will say that first off, I will continue the one-shots, and also, I will reveal which story will come next...**

 **It is The Hell that Walks: The Final Season!**

 **After both stories finish up, I will maybe start writing shorter stories since I do eventually have to go to college, but perhaps, if I'm lucky, I can crank out not just one story, but a giant ass series that I've thought about for a while. I won't go into details, but let's just say that's it'll hit a bit close to home...no matter where you live.**

 **Well, I'll see you later, ciao! :D**


End file.
